


【all扉】【多cp】硝烟和硬糖

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, M/M, 滥交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 乱世Omega艰难求生，大猪蹄子Alpha没一个好东西。
Relationships: All扉, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Original Male Character(s)/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 千手柱间/千手扉间, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波斑/千手扉间, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 宇智波泉奈/千手扉间 - Relationship, 斑带 - Relationship, 斑扉, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土, 柱扉, 泉扉 - Relationship, 路人扉
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> all扉，泉扉 柱扉 斑扉 路人扉。后期可能会有镜扉和四二（友情向）。  
> 架空，abo，Omega受歧视的世界观，三观和立场微妙。  
> 我流心机扉间，并非正直之人，会利用性别谋取利益，有时候会为了达成目的做出一些反人类的行为，卑鄙人渣属性，注意避雷。  
> CP较多且不洁，人均污点，剧情拉跨可能，神展开可能，未成年车行为提及，所有角色都很不讨喜。  
> Ao3 为存稿整理处，每个Chapter包含5章左右

1  
混乱已经持续了一整夜，动荡还没有停止的意思。泉奈在扉间的肩膀处醒来，他揉揉眼睛，有些厌倦了。  
“你睡得可真熟，我以为你死了。”扉间讽刺道，也跟着坐起来，他看起来完全没休息过，穿着黑色的单衣，外面盖着蓝色的冲锋外套，兜帽上有一圈毛茸茸的白领。为了躲避寒冷他们靠得太近，扉间的身上也沾满了泉奈的气味。  
“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”泉奈接过扉间递来的毛巾，擦擦脸：“今天转移吗？我听到爆炸的声音了，这里也不适合久留。”  
“没有哪里是安全的。”扉间的红眼睛瞟过来，十分平静：“你准备什么时候撤离？”  
“不行。”泉奈摇摇头：“我还没找到斑哥。”  
“我会帮你留意他的消息。”扉间从漏风的双人睡袋里爬出来，开始收拾行装：“宇智波斑很顽强，不会有危险，倒是你，留在这里只会给我碍事。”  
“我才不会，你明知道我的实力……昨天的晚饭还是我找到的。”  
“哦，劫了军队的运输车，害我们被追了半个城？”  
“你不也顺便杀了人？抢了地图？”  
“你哥哥肯定不希望你做这么危险的事。”扉间没好气地说：“我也不能一直照顾你。”  
“是我照顾你！”泉奈皱了皱鼻子，披上了外衣，把自己的武器抽出来检查了一番，又一项一项地固定在身上：“别误会，我很讨厌你，我现在就巴不得你暴毙。但我的alpha的尊严不允许放一个omega单独呆在反抗军的地盘。”  
扉间不说话了，他的表情就像沉入湖底的石头，泉奈很难相信这样冷硬的家伙也能和omega挂上钩。

千手扉间和自己认识的哪一个omega都不一样，既不甜也不香，更不会讨人开心，泉奈真搞不懂千手家的家教到底有多差。  
对他的思绪毫无所觉，扉间继续忙碌，掏出来一罐压缩气体，对脖子喷了喷，骤然刺耳的声音预告了残酷的现实。  
“抑制剂没了。”扉间扔掉罐子，又踢了一脚，瓶子磕磕绊绊地跌入草丛。泉奈有些心惊，拉紧肩膀皮带上的搭扣，努力不去想这话是不是暗示了什么。  
可直到他们整装完毕，又分着吃了一块压扁的面包，关键话题也没有下文。  
“抑制剂……你打算怎么办，还能撑几天？”  
“不确定，少则两天，多则一周， 这并不是问题。”扉间转过头来，眼睛里划过了然的光，泉奈最讨厌他这种敏锐，自己的心思仿佛都被龌龊地揣摩一样。  
“你别想歪，我没那打算。”他别开脸，随后反应过来自己的反应简直欲盖弥彰，更觉得烦躁：“我只是确认一下行程……接下来去一趟医院？”  
“医疗物资肯定是最早被搜刮一空的。”  
“要是你需要的话……”泉奈踌躇了一下，他太不擅长和omega交流了，尤其是扉间这种非典型的奇葩，泉奈甚至怀疑连他呼吸过的空气都有毒。  
“我不需要。”  
“等因为发情而引来敌人就晚了，扉间，我以为你有自知之明。”  
“不会。”  
还没等泉奈理解这个“不会”是指“不会有人来”、还是“不会发情”之前，扉间就拉开领口，给他看后颈标记腺上的齿痕：“我已经有alpha了。”  
泉奈愣住。  
扉间被他的反应娱乐了，故意慢慢地扬起下巴。

扉间有alpha，怎么从没听说，是认识的人吗？还是和扉间走得近的其他人？  
一点印象也没有，说起来在这次的变故之前，自己连他是omega也不知道……泉奈回过神才想起来停顿了太久，赶忙掩饰：“那你不应该发情！被标记了的omega只有在自己alpha想要的时候才会被动进入发情期。”  
“情况特殊。”扉间显然不想多和他解释。  
“哼，也不知道是哪个瞎了眼的……”  
“是我兄长，千手柱间。”  
“荒唐！”泉奈叫道：“你们可是亲兄弟！”  
“不生孩子就无所谓。”  
这是什么歪理邪说，泉奈有些跟不上他的思路，可这不妨碍他窝火：“想不到千手柱间竟然玷污了自己的亲弟弟，亏我以为他……”  
“是我逼他的。”扉间还是该死的淡然：“否则我无法战斗，未标记的omega在黑市里能换一袋子钱。”  
难怪自己几乎闻不到他身上的气味，除非发情期，有主的omega只会为自己唯一的“伴侣”散发出诱人的香味。泉奈之前一直以为是抑制剂的效果。

可要是信息素的味道都有改变，那么只有完全标记能做得到。这就说明扉间曾被他的哥哥打开身体，插入生殖腔，成结，在被精液灌满的同时咬破颈部注入信息素，omega也会在同时达到极致的高潮……真是污秽恶心的千手一族。  
扉间一定想到了他在恶意地脑补，所以表情更可恶了，啧啧地冷笑。  
泉奈浑身冰凉，扉间站起身走开，摇晃的白发和白皙的皮肤刺痛了他的眼，他不知道该说点什么，两人竟然就此沉默下来，就像他们之间太多不欢而散的话题一样。  
可这次不那么简单，泉奈认为这种事情不该被如此平淡地谈论，也不该就此翻页过去……这是极为下作的丑闻，兄弟乱伦，婚前标记，贞操丧失。  
神赋予omega永生唯一的忠诚，那是留给命中注定被爱恋的alpha的，是无数alpha梦寐以求的殊荣，却这么随便地被扉间地交给了他的哥哥。  
泉奈的满脑子都是一个念头：扉间这个愚蠢的白痴。  
他知不知道自己的人生已经毁了。

2  
战场周围就是运输物资的土路，风一吹，飘散起细小的浮尘，在阳光下像黄金磨出来的碎屑。眼前的omega还很年轻，却已经失去了体面地嫁给alpha的资格。  
“你不羞耻吗？”即使没资格过问家务事，宇智波泉奈还是忍不住：“你们这是给家族蒙羞。”  
随后黑发少年眼前一黑，脸上一阵剧痛，扉间的拳头落在了他的脸颊，泉奈发现在这一日之前，自己还从没见过千手扉间真正愤怒的模样。  
“你给我闭嘴！”  
“千手的人都是变态！”  
他们短暂地打了一架，彼此的衣服上都留下了泥土和对方的血迹。  
“你这么想，那就别跟着我。”扉间吐掉嘴里的血水：“我是个不知廉耻的omega，没有alpha会娶我，你是这样想的吧。那正好，我根本没有嫁人的打算，与其被个不知底细的alpha控制着，我宁愿当兄长的人。”  
“你根本不懂爱！”泉奈摸了一把脸，骂道：“你会后悔的。等遇到了命中注定的alpha，你一定会追悔莫及！痛彻心扉。”  
“没错，我不懂，只有你们疯子宇智波才懂。”  
“没关系，这里是战场。”泉奈故意让声音充鄙夷：“你以为走到这步田地的alpha还会挑挑拣拣吗？”  
“什么意思？比如你吗？也想尝尝别人的omega的味道？”扉间真是太懂得如何往别人的心口上插刀子了。  
他们靠着互相忍耐，选择性无视，花了好多天才勉强建立的虚假和平终究还是崩溃了：“呵，我只是觉得，战场对于一个omega来说，不出卖身体就获得庇护，实在想的太美。”  
“……我真后悔在我们两家敌对的时代没能一刀捅死你。”  
他的队友瞪着他，对地面呸道：“彼此彼此。”

还有更多恶毒的诅咒在他们的唇舌间酝酿，竞赛似的攀比着憎恨。泉奈反手抓住扉间的手腕，握紧了刀，而扉间的手指一直扣在枪的扳机，任何一人死在此地，都不会引起注意，几代人的家族恩怨在血脉中蛰伏，随时准备破体而出。  
一声乌鸦的鸣叫突兀地穿过平野，理智在最危险的时候回归，扉间心中默念不能给兄长添麻烦，先收了视线：“走吧。”  
“哼。”泉奈放开手，体温果然传不到另一个人的掌心，把匕首插回刀鞘。区区omega而已，让他动真格？扉间不配。

正午太阳正浓烈，军队也休战了。扉间和泉奈披着迷彩服在废墟间隐藏身形，不时在阴影中修整，打开地图确认位置。  
战争是虚伪的，大到国家，小到家族，甚至是相互扶持的两个人，都会为了种种理由拿起武器。但永不停歇的对峙，也会因为暂时的利益而达成同盟。  
可是放下成见？不可能的。  
泉奈从倒塌的房子里找到了半瓶矿泉水，他气还没消，大喝了一口，才递给扉间。  
“我不用，你喝就行。”扉间继续在地图上对照，并不时计算些什么。  
“你嫌弃我？”泉奈挑眉：“怕我往里面吐口水？”  
扉间抬头看过来：“你有传染病？”  
“没有！”  
“我在工作！麻烦你分清主次。”扉间的表情堪称烦躁：“你是太闲了吗？还是说宇智波一族的都是白痴？”  
“如果我们是白痴，那和宇智波一族争斗那么多年的千手也好不到哪去。”泉奈恼怒，昼夜温差大，此时两人出了一身汗，泉奈不想看他脱水。扉间探索效率比泉奈高不少，只是太爱操心，专注起来就会不吃不喝，他还不想工具人这么快坏掉。  
扉间不愿吵架，总算是接过瓶子一饮而尽：“你满意了？”  
泉奈却看着他滚动的喉结有点呆。  
这种时候扉间还是挺像omega的，他的个头不矮，身形却纤细柔韧，比一般男性要轻巧不少，皮肤和眼睛的颜色都很浅，眼角媚挑，脸上的伤口愈合后变成红色的疤，乍一看如同上了妆，十分漂亮。过白的肤质在暴晒后微微发红，就像过敏一般，果然omega还是适合呆在家里。  
扉间就应该在房间内做点文书工作，出门打打杀杀的，死掉太可惜了。  
泉奈没发现，白发少年拿着地图的手指微微一颤，他已经察觉了对方的视线。心中默默庆幸自己有先见之明，被大哥标记以后，alpha再也不能对自己构成威胁了。  
他本来也没打算对泉奈有什么防备，这家伙满身偏见不自知，还是个不敢承认本能的胆小鬼，根本不足为惧。

泉奈又在周围侦查了一会儿，找了几样用得着的物品，回来后扉间已经收起地图，正在摆弄指南针。  
“接下来我们去哪？”泉奈拆了一块巧克力，又扔给扉间一半：“补充点热量吧，还喝水吗？”  
“水先不用。”  
“你觉得偷偷潜入哨亭怎么样？”  
“不妥，且没必要。”  
“深入交战区你有多少把握？计划是什么？”  
“你……”扉间放弃了说话，他把巧克力随手塞到口中。他想问泉奈是不是习惯了凡事有个主心骨，就像以前总跟在哥哥身后。  
可自己不是斑，也不是柱间，他并不擅长做决定，更喜欢完善已经提出的计划。宇智波泉奈这种做什么都会问一句的个性，他感到厌烦。  
做出了决定，就要负责。扉间不希望背负上泉奈生死存亡的责任。  
而且隐隐约约的，他发觉自己在确实在被泉奈纳入羽翼照顾着，宇智波泉奈特有的蜂蜜味信息素一点点渗透到自己身上，这一点也让他恶心。  
我们是互相利用的关系，最好保持距离。这话直说出来又得吵架，泉奈绝不会承认，扉间也没有更多精力去包容宇智波的祖传傲娇，他不想破坏了刚刚缓和的盟友之情。  
千手扉间和无条件信任斑，觉得哥哥不会吃亏的泉奈不同，他担心继续拖下去柱间会糊里糊涂地把自己卖了，青年这些天焦躁得仿佛胃里窝着一只随时爆发的白熊，唯一的希望是泉奈能让人少操点心。

3  
如今的季节，天黑得异常快，不止交战区域，大片的街灯都坏了，硝烟笼罩了天空，夜晚只有零星的枪声和子弹射在墙壁的火花证明还有人无法入眠。  
生火会暴露位置，探索不得不暂停下来，他们回到了白天找到的避风处。没有太阳气温低得厉害，前几天他们都是靠在一起保持体温，今天却由于闹了矛盾，两人之间维持了一米多宽的距离。

扉间呼出了着冷空气的颤音：“宇智波泉奈，你之后怎么打算？”  
“什么打算？”  
“关于行动，不然呢？”  
泉奈裹紧毯子，背靠炸掉一半的砖墙，想了想：“斑哥在交战区的可能性很大。”  
“这不用你说，我想听听你的作战计划。”  
“我的计划被你否定了。”  
“无妨，说来听听。”扉间盘腿坐好，他之后恐怕要跟泉奈分头行动，确认一下合作者是否有足够的战略思维，也对自己的布局至关重要。  
“我打算去哨亭找找近期的增援信息，那里多半有记录。了解人员变动后，就能分析出战场的情况。”  
扉间摇头：“这些看道路上的车辙就够了。”  
泉奈梗了一下，扉间的情报收集能力比自己想象得还强，他只能硬着头皮接下去：“我知道，但情报不需要相互印证吗？哨亭经常有人轮岗，一定会有粗心大意的人员留下更多线索……”  
“风险和回报比率不值得。搜尸不是更快？”  
“搜尸？信息滞后不说，你觉得重要信息会留在炮灰们的身上？”  
“你搜过吗？”  
“搜，搜过，”泉奈争辩：“但还是从活人身上套取更快一些。”  
扉间呵了声：“战争后都有人打扫战场，你哪来的机会搜？”  
“什……”  
“你太急求于证明自己了。”  
泉奈讨厌他颐指气使的态度：“那你说怎么办吧。”  
扉间皱眉：“泉奈，你没有点自己的想法吗？”  
“好吧，你聪明，就拿我寻开心好了。”泉奈觉得扉间在找茬：“千手扉间，我知道你不怀好意，但不会和你计较，谁让你是omega呢？alpha才不会跟三个月湿一次裤子的家伙一般见识，快到发情期的omega就是喜欢没事找事。”说完把手里的物资往地上一扔，转身爬上了高处，拿出望远镜。  
“……”扉间面无表情看他离开，实则十分想撕烂盟友的嘴，他是非要打起来不可吗？  
太无聊了，自己明明那么忙，有堆积如山的信息急需分析，有无数的危险要面对，泉奈却纠结于这些琐碎的争执。  
他们的斗气与命悬一线的战场格格不入，扉间胸口闷得难受，他没法让泉奈单独冒险，又不想带着他添堵。  
战斗中泉奈并不会拖后腿，他的能力很强，拼命起来毫无畏惧，可不怕死才是最麻烦的，他被保护得太好了，似乎“死亡”两个字根本不存在于他的字典里。

草草解决过宵夜，扉间躺平在地上却睡不着，他的睡眠一直都浅，只有被兄长信息素包围的时候能安稳一些，但现在连人在哪里都不知道。  
柱间一定活着，扉间能确认的只有这点。  
如果地摊上烂俗的爱情小说里也有一点真实可言的话，那就是alpha和omega之间的精神链接了。聪慧如扉间也无法形容他和柱间之间的联系，那感觉太玄妙，看不见摸不到，就像无形的线捆住了两人的命运。在标记成立的那一刻，浅经人事的扉间第一次深刻地体会到和其他生命个体共呼吸同存在的快乐，他在茫然的宇宙中不再孤独，名为柱间的男人，是他永恒的另一半。  
当时他大概被这样的冲击给激动得哭了起来，柱间很慌张，扉间模糊地感受到了兄长的慌乱和迷茫，他的哥哥也是个孩子，并不比扉间以为的成熟。  
千手柱间……那一刻他是扉间的alpha了……手脚笨拙给弟弟擦眼泪，亲吻他的额头低声安抚，森林一般的信息素缠绕了扉间的全身。男孩轻飘飘的精神被那丝藤蔓牵引到了地面，躺在柔软草坪上，在度过了无尽的时间后，最终与大地融为一体。  
但在现实中，那只是一瞬间的事。  
泉奈不会理解的，他多幸福，多愉悦，他被占有会多满足……都是宇智波泉奈不会明白的感受。  
因为一人是alpha，另一人是omega。两人之间隔着自人类萌生之初就划定的性别鸿沟，深远的印记在上古进化历史长河中早就镌刻了博弈。  
泉奈什么都不懂，他不应该贬低自己和柱间的标记，他不明白与重要之人结合的意义。

有谁靠近身边，扉间闭着眼睛，却立刻清醒地握住了枪。从地面震动的频率就能分辨出走过来的人是泉奈，扉间松了口气，泉奈蹲在他的脑袋边，却没出声。  
扉间等待着，黑暗中另一方压缓了动作，呼吸贴近脖颈，极为清浅的碰触落在了发梢上。扉间翻过身体，装作无意地梦语，对方马上拉开距离。

“三个小时了，换岗吧。”  
扉间睁开眼，点点头，想站起来离开，却被泉奈拽住了袖子。  
“嗯？”  
“不……没事。”泉奈也惊讶自己的动作，连忙松开手。  
“在找这个？”扉间顺手递给他一杯水，给足了台阶。  
“是的，谢谢。”泉奈接过来，一口喝了干净。  
“不客气。”千手扉间在脑中模拟了一番，用温和的态度开口道：“泉奈，你累了，今晚好好休息，明天还有行动。”  
“哦。”泉奈不疼不痒地回应，他的夜视不错，就算一片漆黑也能看清扉间的位置：“这离战场很近了，是要潜入吗？”  
“嗯。”  
这说明找到哥哥的希望越来越大，泉奈有些跃跃欲试：“我们现在动身不行吗？”  
“不急。”  
“计划已经拟定好了？”  
“对。”  
如此明显的疏离泉奈也感受得到，他不再接话，找了个平整的地方躺下来：“换休的时候叫我。”  
扉间低低地回了句“好”，就再没别的动静了。

一觉醒来，泉奈感觉浑身软绵绵的，还盖着一条被子，他猛地睁眼，发现自己躺在陌生的帐篷里，浑身的装备只剩下一把短刀。  
“扉间！？”他坐起身，旁边坐着一个平民打扮的人，被他吓了一跳。  
“你起来了？”  
“这是什么地方？现在几点了？”  
“安置区，已经是下午了。这几天会有军队来帮忙撤离。”平民回答：“你是穿过战区来的吧，还有亲人吗？”  
“和我一起来的那个家伙去哪了？白头发的，眼睛红得像鬼。”泉奈突然扯住男人的领子，凶神恶煞瞪得滚圆的眼睛更像鬼，男人被吓得说话都结巴：“我……我怎么知道……他放下你就离开了。”  
“该死的混蛋！”  
门帘摇晃，泉奈已不见踪影。

扉间把他扔了！  
泉奈怒不可遏，他奔跑在充满了各族流民而显得有些拥挤的街道上，往边境冲去。  
那个小心眼的千手，就因为吵了架，就因为自己没有顺着他的意思，于是就给自己下药，像个垃圾一样丢在了贫民区。  
他绝对要杀了他，让他明白背叛的代价，他要把扉间的尸体戳上几十个洞，让他的血流干，然后扔在太阳下任由其腐烂发臭！  
他不知道自己跑了多久，直到四肢再也动弹不了分毫，双腿疼痛眼前发黑，狼狈地摔倒在肮脏的地面上，也没有减消丝毫怒火。  
“可恶！千手扉间！白发混蛋！”泉奈气急败坏地挥舞拳头砸向地面：“你这个卑鄙小人！我绝对不会原谅你！”  
从来没有人这样对待他，他重视的朋友们绝不会放弃伙伴，他的哥哥从不违约。泉奈自认为看人的眼光还不错，也不是轻信的类型。他和扉间在携手踏过死亡的边缘后，也经历过几次赌命的战斗。

扉间尽心竭力地为自己调配药物，给他的伤口包扎，哪怕总是冷着面孔，手上的热度也是真实的。当时自己中毒严重，在半睡半醒中失了体温，扉间脱掉衣服躺在身边，自己甚至记得他身上战斗之后血和枪炮的气息。  
自己也曾亲耳听到他说：“宇智波泉奈，你要活下去，你死了的话，兄长绝对不会原谅我。”

他在和反叛军的交火中保护了扉间，帮他引开了大部分敌人，让那道白色的闪电有机会收割一条又一条的生命。  
他们在沟渠里潜伏，在火焰里牵手，围着篝火分食同一个罐头，靠在一起喝同一杯水，只要有泉奈一口，扉间就绝不会挨饿，只要泉奈活着，扉间就不会先死。  
扉间的身上总是有很重的硝烟味，哪怕不开枪也是如此。闻久了，泉奈觉得习惯，哪怕是靠近也会感到安心。  
那些都是假的吗？

自己已经认同曾经的死对头千手扉间是伙伴，那扉间又是怎么想的？   
找到的食物给他先吃，缴获的武器给他先选，哪怕如此扉间也毫无动容，我泉奈在他的心里就这么不值钱吧。  
他们的分歧是很多，可那能够抹去他们对彼此的认同吗？扉间的心里到底装着什么？

突然，一个想法破空闯入他的思维。  
装着千手柱间。

泉奈什么都明白了。  
原来他时不时的驱赶不是玩笑，而是发自内心的抗拒。自己努力的一切，在扉间看来无非是蹩脚的示好而已。  
omega一生只能被一个人标记，只属于一个alpha。  
剩下的所有人都是失败者。  
泉奈失去理智的眼睛里闪烁着黑暗的火焰，他捂着面孔，恶狠狠地自言自语：“千手扉间，你最好永远别被我找到，否则在杀掉你之前，我会先让你后悔自己生为一个omega。”

4  
泉奈身上除了贴身的佩刀就只剩下一身衣服了，不知道是被扉间搜刮走了，还是在他睡着的时候遭了贼，不管哪个原因白毛omega都难逃其咎，泉奈也没有原谅他的心情。他肚子饿得咕咕叫，身无分文，被扔在一个根本没来过的难民区，毗邻边境鱼龙混杂，不断有逃荒的人偷渡进来。  
扉间盯着地图一整天，原来计划的就是这事。  
泉奈后悔过于信任扉间了，结盟过的千手也是千手，他不止一次有机会偷偷誊写地图，现在只能痛恨自己没有多留一份心眼。  
扉间这回好好地给自己上了一课。就这点来说，他应该感谢扉间。  
利用谎言和姣好的外貌骗过了几个倒卖物资的商人，泉奈混到了一点食物，还暂时找到了容身之所，他借机打听了哥哥的情报，果然一无所获。  
斑不可能出现在这里，分别的时候，他拉着自己的手说：“泉奈，哥哥要去寻找一个很重要的东西，你不要害怕，一切都会好起来。”  
泉奈等了很久，可斑没有回来，一切也没有变好。家族里发生了许多措手不及的变故，斑再不出面，所有人都会背离他们。

或许的确变好了，但并不是泉奈所认为的“好”。这样的情况也不是没有过。上一次哥哥对自己说“会变好的”之后没多久，千手的人来签订了停战协议，家族间的敌对状态终于停止，可那对泉奈来说，是人生中最黑暗的一天。  
他抱着母亲缝给自己的旧玩具，悄悄地流了一整天眼泪。  
不用死更多的人了，的确是一种“好”，但泉奈想要的“好”是更为彻底的，将敌人全部埋葬的，更有尊严的另一种。  
结盟的日子，他不得不穿上正式的礼服，被父亲牵着，在宴会里伪装成一只假笑的提线木偶，他感到委屈极了，父亲一直让他多去走动，看看大人们如何处理事务，而泉奈只是忍着不发脾气就已经耗尽了精力。他被人群推搡着走进休息区，却看到千手扉间身穿一套白色衬衫，外面配套蓝色的西式马甲，乍有介事地捧着一本书。  
泉奈准备立刻离开，他被打扮得过于精致，就像个好笑的换装娃娃，镜子前的泉奈尚且能扯出甜甜的笑容哄骗父亲和哥哥，但他可没必要在宿敌面前留下话柄。可刚转头就撞在了另一个人的胸膛上。  
“好久不见，泉奈。”柱间简直是雨后抽高的竹笋，他比上次见面又拔高了，轻快地对他打招呼：“斑说得没错，你今天真可爱。”  
闪闪发亮的眼睛反射出黑发男孩的脸，泉奈只能从那扭曲的反射里看到自己的愤怒。  
扉间刷地抬起头，红眼睛鬼魅般盯着他，泉奈感到无地自容。  
“扉间，你也在这里啊！”还好柱间马上放过了他，挥手招呼弟弟：“快来快来，我弄到了酒。”  
“你自己喝就好，我不喜欢那味道，会影响我思考。”扉间合上书，将其放回书架。又把搭放在一旁椅子上的西装外套拿起来披到身上。  
“还有酒心的硬糖。”柱间快乐地从口袋里掏出来几个彩纸包着的东西：“你会吃的，对吗？”  
扉间好像受到了侮辱：“别再说这种话。”  
“你啊，就是爱想得太多，以后再也不用打来打去的了！理应放松一下。”柱间走过去，轻快地抬手拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，突然又想到什么一般，脸上露出笑容，推了扉间的后背：“对了，机会难得，去和泉奈聊聊吧，我想你们一定可以成为朋友。”  
泉奈惊恐得不知道怎么反应才好，空气变成了苦的，他愿意出一年的零花钱换取扉间能在此刻拒绝。  
但扉间没有，他从不可能如泉奈的愿。  
白发的少年走过来，上下打量他。视线赤裸裸到没有丝毫尊敬：“很有品味。”  
泉奈满脸通红，两手抓紧衣摆，眼见扉间又找见了新的娱乐，他巴不得世界下一秒毁灭。突然，他发觉被盛装打扮的不止自己，扉间西服的暗纹对男孩来说太繁复了，收腰式样也偏中性，他的外套上甚至还装饰了毛茸茸的领子，这明显是贵妇们才会做的打扮。  
“多谢漂亮的千手扉间夸赞。”泉奈用力地扭折声调，生怕对方听不出自己阴阳怪气。  
扉间颔首：“你的伤已经好了？”  
话一出口，泉奈又要炸了：“托你的福，没死。你的疤倒是恢复不错？”  
“……”扉间原地一顿，抬手抹上脸。他被泉奈扳回一城，柱间还在背后看着他，扉间想立刻回敬泉奈一拳头都不可能。  
好在宇智波斑适时出现，他招呼了泉奈离开，防止了事态进一步升级。

泉奈躺在临时搭建的窝棚下面，两手垫着头发呆。  
回忆清晰起来，知晓如今的他，不得不重新审视记忆里被忽略的不合理。  
当时他们都不大，那时候扉间就已经分化了吗？被他的哥哥标记过吗？对着自己狂喷毒液的时候，是否他脖颈的后面就印着兄长的齿痕？  
他们是什么时候变成那种关系的，白天是哥哥和弟弟，夜晚是alpha和omega。泉奈又有了作呕的冲动，即使那家伙根本不在眼前。  
一位omega妇人抱着孩子从他的摊位前经过，问了价格，泉奈弯起眼睛微笑，甜甜地介绍起自己负责的货物，妇女对他稚嫩的面孔毫无抵抗力，用不错的价格，买了一件二手的大衣，这来自一具无名的尸体，刚送过来的时候甚至有人从它的口袋里掏出了遗书。  
皱巴巴的信纸被传阅一番后就不知道丢到哪儿去了，泉奈毫无波动，他已经不是小孩子了。  
不知不觉中，每个人都变了，坏的变成好的，好的腐烂掉，时间毫无意义地流走，宇智波家的小少爷泉奈，也成了满腹心事的流浪者。

他没有在琐事上浪费太多时间，当商队到达边境线的时候，泉奈就离开了他们，混在了偷渡客和走私犯之间，又偷了一套衣服乔装成当地人。要行动还需要准备很多东西，金钱，补给，装备，还有更重要的……情报。  
扉间在这里的话就好了，他光是听着居民们的闲谈就能推测出当地的政治局势，泉奈竖起耳朵在人群中挤了半天，收获到的却多是些八卦家常。  
“收集，辩伪，核实，分析，总结。”泉奈默念，努力让自己的头脑转动起来。现在可没有人能把信息嚼碎了喂给他，真假参半的零散话语要提炼出精髓可不容易，以前是斑哥教过他，后来扉间也……  
如今泉奈不甘心地承认，抛弃掉立场和成见，他其实十分想念扉间。怪不得扉间说自己爱撒娇，只有耍耍嘴皮子的功夫。  
不对劲，一丝恐慌沿着脊椎攀升上他的大脑：自己曾经也是兄长的左膀右臂，现在的判断力已经低到这样的程度了吗？  
从哪一刻开始，扉间就只让自己战斗和收集物品，不让他接触到信息的核心了？  
少年越想越恐怖，甚至打了个冷战。  
难道说千手扉间一开始就抱着把自己甩掉的心思，已经准备多时了？

的确如此，在泉奈纠结在枪支保养和日常斗嘴的时候，扉间早已找好了退路。  
千手扉间此时正披着斗篷，下面穿着从尸体上剥下来的作战马甲，按照地址来到了反抗军驻扎地外围的一个小巷子里。  
安顿好泉奈，扉间的脚步轻松了很多，苍白的脸上也挂起淡淡的笑容。  
那家伙他短时间内绝对找不到自己。  
alpha自大愚蠢，自以为高人一等，实际上比起omega，他们才是更好控制的一方。一点点信息素，一点点甜头，一个眼神甚至一小块裸露的皮肤，omega就能够轻易地将其玩弄于鼓掌之中。泉奈嘲笑扉间的发情期，殊不知随时会精虫上脑的alpha才是更容易做出可笑判断的那个。

不起眼的角落里有一扇破旧小门，扉间扎紧鞋带，推门走了进去。  
侍者迎了上来，黑发黑眼，泉奈不用猜就知道他是哪一方的人：“我来找宇智波斑。”

5  
侍者上下打量他，似笑非笑，扉间报了姓名，对方才去通报。几分钟后有人来带领扉间，下了几座楼梯，又拐了很多弯路。  
扉间观察周围，这里虽说阴沉，地面和墙壁却很干净，这很有斑的作风，和外界的风评不同，宇智波斑不是个硬冷的人，有些时候还过分纯粹，一片独特的叶子就能让他高兴上一阵子。柱间提起斑时常赞不绝口，仿佛他搏命打了半辈子架的恶棍是个要在腰间绑蝴蝶结的傻姑娘。  
小时候大哥抱着膝盖消沉：“扉间扉间，你说怎么判断长大以后的性别呢？”  
“目前还没有可靠的规律，你怎么突然问这个？”扉间边说边钓上一尾肥肥的河鱼。  
“也没什么啦，就是很在意……男孩子如果单纯可爱，长大了是omega的几率会不会更高？”  
扉间还以为柱间是操心最小的弟弟板间：“是omega怎么了？我们还能保护不了他吗？”  
“谁？”  
“板间啊，不然你说谁？”  
“啊，这样啊，啊哈哈也是，板间他的确挺可爱的，我们一定会好好照顾他。估计那样老爸也会高兴，他一直嫌弃咱们太闹腾了。”  
“大哥你有事瞒着我。”扉间冷眼叉腰：“从实招来。”  
“只是认识了个朋友而已，哈哈哈，他打水漂可差了，跑得也没我快，但还挺有趣的……哎，以后介绍给你吧。”  
扉间有点吃味，但还忍住了：“他叫什么名字？”  
“他叫斑。”柱间捡起地上的石头，托着抛来抛去。  
“他如果是omega，你会娶他吗？”  
柱间的石头掉在地上，他没捡，傻眼一般对扉间说：“你，你想哪去了？我们只是朋友。”  
“嗯。”扉间深沉地将双臂抱在胸前，闭眼点点头：“现在对大哥来说还太早了。”  
“什么啊！”柱间扑过去揉弟弟的脑袋：“你不是比我还小吗？”  
“别弄我，好痛……就算是大两岁，也不见得你多聪明。”  
那一天，扉间模糊地意识到，此时亲密地揉着自己头发的家人，终究会隐瞒心事，走向远方。  
大哥踏出的第一步，名为“斑”。

地下室比看上去的温暖，墙壁是枯燥的黑色，正中间绘制了团扇的红白图案，白炽灯隔着风扇的叶片，投下了虚幻模糊的光环。  
扉间要找的男人正低垂着眼睑坐在吧台边的支架椅上，一条腿弯起，另一条自然地垂在地面。乱蓬蓬的长发遮挡了大半张脸，比他的年龄看上去还要老成，扉间得眯起眼睛才能判断他的神色。  
侍从退到暗处。  
扉间迈着大步走过去，同时迅速地扫了一眼周围。轻易地判断出哪里藏了武器，哪里又有暗格。看不见的地方就用脚下的回音来感受，这是他的专长。  
“你还是这么鬼鬼祟祟的，让人讨厌。”  
扉间暗自紧绷，坐在他对面的椅子。  
开场白就充满了火药味，之后的交易一定不会顺利。  
宇智波斑没有立刻开始话题，而是探身拿过酒瓶和杯子，转眼间有什么从他的指缝沿着吧台滑过，千手扉间伸手一捞，手里就握了一杯琥珀色的酒，还未散去的气泡在液体中柔和地沉浮，杯壁水珠的花白反光一瞬即逝，扉间向来不贪图享乐，友好地举杯示意后，不菲的酒水就成了谈判的摆设。  
他们就像漂在烈酒的冰块，在碰撞里悄然变得圆滑而疲惫。

“我没想到你会找到这里来。”斑说，他抿了一口酒水：“有何贵干？”  
“我来找兄长柱间。”  
“那你自己找他就是，何必来问我？”  
“你离开后没多久，他也消失了，你是兄长的朋友，所以我认为你应该知道些什么。”  
斑冷笑一声，从鼻子里哼道：“朋友？好笑，我跟他早就处不来了。”

和预计的一样不顺利，扉间并不气恼，能坦率答应自己要求的斑就不是斑了。  
“泉奈还好吗？”扉间开口，为自己未卜先知的计划而自得。  
斑的脚收了回来，这是他紧张的反应。手指抽动，男人在不安。  
“宇智波斑。”扉间感到愉快，他在宇智波的主场，却翻书那般自在地阅读对手的肢体语言，柱间兄长也曾这样做过吗？斑也吃过不少自己大哥的亏吧。扉间简直打算多享受一会儿了。  
“我家的私事，和你没关系。”  
“你应该知道的，他已经不在驻地了。”扉间把泉奈刻有家徽的佩刀放在桌面上，轻轻推过去，红翡翠光泽的双眼平静如深湖：“可惜你不清楚我哥哥的下落，我也喝不惯你的酒，只能先回去了。”  
“千手扉间！”斑猛看向他，信息素一下子爆发：“他怎么了？”  
扉间手里的杯子应声落地，碎成数片，半融化的冰球在地板上滚出去好远，碰到了地毯的边缘才停下来。白发的omega额头溢出冷汗，他努力保持该有的平静……哪怕两腿颤抖，易于雌伏的体质正毫无尊严地想要软倒。  
斑闻到一丝金属燃烧后的烟灰味，回甘甜香，他收敛了信息素，迷惑地看着扉间：“你来之前和人交锋过？”  
“是。”扉间不咸不淡地反问：“冷静下来了？”  
斑的声音里透着压抑的怒气，重新坐回椅子：“泉奈在哪？”  
“柱间兄长在哪里？”  
“你人在这儿，我有几百种方法让你开口。”  
“我知道。”扉间悄悄地深呼吸，装作从容不迫，虽说他也没底斑能不能放过自己：“不过那不是个好地方，有倒卖器官的，也有贩卖人口的，”扉间想了想：“但我相信泉奈不会有事。”  
“他当然不会有事！”斑低声道：“他是我的弟弟。”  
“对，泉奈很优秀，他可比我强多了。他骗过了部下，也骗过了你。”  
斑还是怒瞪着他，黑色的手套烦躁地敲击桌台，几秒后，他掏出一张便签纸，写下一组暗号：“我的门路断了，你自己想办法吧。”  
“你进不了驻地？”  
“我不能进去，我被通缉了。”  
扉间点点头：“这我知道，我看见你的通缉令了，你做了什么？”  
“没什么大不了的，闹了矛盾，弄死了几个人。”斑说得一派轻松，扉间怀疑那绝不是“几个人”的问题。  
得到了所需要的，扉间也把泉奈的坐标告诉了斑，他知道斑在交战区还有联络点，不过恐怕不愿意透漏给自己，怕是担心将他的家底翻个底朝天吧。  
竟然被目空一切的宇智波斑忌惮到如此地步，千手扉间心底里也有些被alpha认同的骄傲。  
“千手扉间。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真够卑鄙的。”  
“谢谢。”  
斑和侍从送他出去，一路上谁也不想说话，斑估计还在生闷气，扉间则要操心更多的事情。  
接下来首先要解决的就是发情期，他本想拖延到和柱间见面，但被斑的信息素一刺激，已经开始压抑不住了。侵略性的信息素源源不断地释放，填满了走廊和楼梯，与之相对，另一种相反的强烈气味沿着omega的衣领冒出来，扉间在外套下紧紧地握紧布料，却依然阻止不了察觉到信息素的斑抬起头东张西望。  
他的眼神又落在扉间身上“千手，你是beta没错吧？”  
扉间点点头，知道自己有些失态，可他只能加快脚步赶紧离开密闭的环境。

突然，一个十来岁的少年从拐角冲出来，站立不稳摔倒在地，差点撞到扉间的腿。  
“斑！你为什么一直关着我！放我出去！”少年后面跟着的侍从跑过来，马上扶起他。  
这是谁？扉间瞄了斑一眼。  
“别闹了，带土。”斑不耐烦地瞪着他：“你急着想死吗！”  
扉间见这个少年十分虚弱，半边身体都缠着绷带，脸上更是包裹得几乎看不到五官，被扶着也几乎站立不住：“我要回去！让我走。”  
“你身体还没好，再乱动就散架了。”  
“但我的朋友们还在外面，他们都在等我……”  
“等你死了我会把你扔出去埋了，现在回房间去。绝，我让你看着他了吧。”斑又骂了两句，男孩才不情愿地被其他人拽走了。  
“又是个魔性的小鬼。”扉间知道自己看到了不该看的，他不会在外面多嘴，但不妨碍他说几句难听话：“这就是你不敢见泉奈的理由？”  
“泉奈是我弟弟，他会理解的。”  
“你们反目成仇的时候，我会在前排选个位置。”  
斑释放出的信息素更激烈了，像看不见的烈火，alpha总是无意识用这样的方式压迫对手，哪怕对方是个无感的beta。  
“我们不会反面成仇。”他们终于走到大厅，斑一脚踹开门：“慢走，不送！”  
扉间眼前一阵阵发灰，吸入太多alpha充满敌意的味道，他的身体已经到了极限。拿出最后的力气嘲讽一句“十分感谢你周到的招待。”才踉踉跄跄地走了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

6  
斑的人应该会在远处监视，扉间逃了很远才敢停歇下来。  
找个隐蔽的地方蹲下，他才敢用急促的呼吸补充肺里难以填满的氧气。扉间真的开始想念自己的alpha了，他又冷又热，浑身都不舒服。他记得柱间曾经在危急时刻通过链接呼唤过自己，于是闭上眼睛，尽力在头脑中呼喊大哥的名字，但链接的另一端却没有回应。  
说不定链接也是单向的，alpha和omega生理的不公平他已经体验过足够多，他属于柱间，但柱间未必需要考虑扉间的想法。  
长子和次子也是一样，长子生来拥有一切，次子注定得辅佐他。扉间固执地拽着线的这一头，想象它脉连了灵魂，他只恳求一点回音。  
“兄长！”他努力地呼喊，就像小时候倔强地跟在哥哥后面。

很热，扉间担心自己正在融化，或者蒸发。他渐渐地变作一团坍缩的衣物，理智从两腿之间流出去。  
蹲在墙角蒙住脸根本藏不起他的狼狈，发情期已经开始了，他能去哪里？  
我需要你，柱间兄长。我本应给你更多自由，可我失败了，我管理不好自己，我还是无法断绝对你的渴望。  
某个难以启齿的器官痒痒的，有东西从深处溢出来，黏软的水滑过他的大腿，高热让omega短暂地昏迷了一段时间，回过神来天已经黑了，腹腔的灼热和瘙痒越来越激烈，渐渐地变成了痛苦。  
扉间头昏脑胀，喉咙口一涩，他“哇”地弯腰吐出来一股酸水，鼻子口中都充斥着难闻的味道。  
对了，自己今天还没有吃东西，这么下去很快就会脱水，omega的身体实在是太麻烦了。  
“柱间大哥……”扉间难得郁闷到想哭，他做错了什么要遭这样的罪。

强撑着身体爬起来，用衣角擦擦口水。扉间集中精力，通过嗅觉和听觉感受周围——荒芜的废墟里充满腐臭，昆虫和小动物在地下活动的声音在夜晚听起来格外诡异。  
没有人烟是坏消息，同时也是好消息。失去抑制剂的omega和撅屁股求干的母猫没什么区别，扉间毫不怀疑此刻如果有人靠近，自己会发自内心地恳请对方揉揉他耳朵后面的皮肤。  
毫不犹豫地咬了舌尖，疼痛唤回神志。  
柱间的方位已经有眉目，就是不知道会不会有别的变故，不能耽误太久，此外还要提防十分记仇的斑。  
安全的容身处，足够支撑三天的食物和水……眼下至少需要这些。

月亮隔着重重迷雾透下惨淡的光，扉间手持指南针，深一脚浅一脚地赶路。夜晚视力有限，加之虚弱，他几次差点摔倒，不得不走走停停，不断辨别方位。  
泉奈给他留下了一些水和食物，那小子在后勤方面的才能十分出色，甚至不知从哪弄到了盐和糖，补给在和斑会面之前留在了安全屋，那附近他探查过，没有别的alpha的气息，顺利的话那里就是接下来几天自己的乌龟壳了。  
扉间不喜欢被他照顾，自己来做效率肯定会更高，可总得给心焦气燥的小alpha找点事。

回去的路上扉间捡了一根手腕粗的树枝，用匕首切割了几下，雕刻出柱体的形状。  
omega解决发情期无非只有抑制剂和alpha的蘑菇两种选择，扉间现在都弄不到，战乱后的废墟也没有条状的蔬菜水果，想找到点奇淫巧物更是难，他只能靠一双巧手。  
要是泉奈在的话说不定能有所发现……扉间甩甩头，果然是发情期，他头脑已经不清醒了，竟然感到记忆中的宇智波泉奈有点可爱。  
扉间自嘲地想，幸亏提前送走了他，要是现在泉奈在的话，恐怕自己早就把裤子脱下来了。  
硬熬过去的苦楚他只经历过一次，就是初次分化的时候。当时他才12岁，宇智波和千手双方还没有停战，到处都在争斗，每一刻都有人死去。一个少年分化成omega并不比死亡更让人伤心。  
初次发情时他在客厅里写笔记，一阵热流自下而上地包裹了他，空气里充满了复杂燥热的气味。男孩最初有些懵，他以为自己病了。  
摇晃地回到卧室倒在被褥上，他感到大腿的布料贴得难受，这才发现裤子已经被流出来的黏液打得湿漉漉。  
我怎么了？  
他沾了点液体，闻了闻，分泌物散发出甜甜的味道。  
omega，自己是omega！  
扉间瞬间好像被雷劈过，头脑一下子懵了，他看见了硝烟和鲜血。  
不应该如此，自己怎么能是omega？他胡乱扯来毛巾擦拭，试图延缓液体的分泌，可那透明的粘液越碰越多，最后流得他满手都是。他慌张了，握着毛巾塞进去，想擦得干净一些，可随着手指在身体里的挤压，肉穴深处泛起说不出的酥麻。  
“柱间哥哥，救我……”他哭叫，流着眼泪从床上滚下来，手指塞进去三根，地板上溅了骚甜的体液，他把房间里弄得一团糟。抠弄体内的感觉十分美妙，扉间很累，但仅凭意志力两手的动作完全停不下来，没多久前面和后面又一起喷出了黏糊糊的白浆。这样行了吗？还是差一点，还要深一些，直到体内某处被压住，扉间不禁叫了起来，身体的反应是无法遮掩的，他的腰高高抬起，脚趾勾紧，全身弓成一张弓，大脑空白中又去了一回。  
情欲没有褪去的意思，哪怕地板的摩擦都太过头，扉间沉迷于循环往复的欲求和高潮，从没品尝过的快美滋味蛊惑了年幼的身体，被涂抹过的白纸无法恢复原来的洁净了。  
这是扉间人生里绝不能提的黑历史。  
等回过神来，扉间才注意到自己在浴缸中，他闻到一阵清爽的气息。树木？花香？刚剪过的草坪……他不知道，这一切都那么完美，根本没必要深究其合理性。  
缓了会儿他发现赤裸的雪白肩膀上有一缕黑色的头发，顺着发梢找到末端，那是自己最熟悉不过的面孔。  
是大哥。  
柱间跟他一起和衣跪在冰凉的水里，搂着弟弟的腰，眼泪落到他的脖颈处，和扉间香甜的汗液混在一起，有些暖。  
“大哥，对不起……我做了很多糟糕的事吧。”  
腰上的手臂收紧：“没事的，是我来晚了，我会和父亲保密的。”  
“对不起……对不起！”扉间再也忍不住，大滴的泪珠从脸颊滚落：“我也不知道为什么会这样，我控制不了身体，我好恶心，对不起……”  
“没关系，我会爱着扉间这一点，无论发生什么都不会改变。”柱间伸出小指：“拉钩吧，以后不要离开我的视线，好吗？”  
“知道了。”扉间虚弱地点点头，也伸出小指：“拉钩起誓，我不会离开兄长的。”  
“一百年不许变。”  
“不许变。”

木头在扉间的雕琢下逐渐成型，哪怕表面还有很多毛刺，他也忍不了了。漆黑的夜晚遮掩了所有不堪，扉间咬咬牙，脱掉了裤子把刚刻好的东西抵住入口。  
“啊啊……”光是碰触就让人受不了，他躺平身体，让物件和甬道保持通畅的姿势，一捅而入。  
血的气味马上溢出来，他里面受伤了，入口也撕裂，哪怕有自体的润滑也撑不住这种尺寸。扉间疼得直皱眉，心想那东西尺寸太大，可柱间的就是那么粗，他的计算没有错，都是屁股不顶用。  
“可恶，好胀，你别那么娇气，给我吞进去！”  
等不住身体适应，极端的瘙痒就从伤口蔓延而上，化成了从内而外无法控制的疼痛。是木刺钻到粘膜里了吗？这也太过了！  
流出体液的小孔仿佛被几千根软刺刮搔，胸口挺起的乳头酥酥麻麻像缠了电流，接触衣物的部分热得发疯。  
扉间糊里糊涂地脱光了衣服，翻来覆去在地上打滚，两手胡乱揉捏不适的皮肤，大腿内侧被指甲抓出血痕，还不够……他想要被更粗暴地对待。  
扉间粗重地喘息着，眼睛被逼得通红，头发汗湿后贴在脸颊，皮肤在热度里已经完全变成了粉红色。他狼狈地拽住木柱，夹紧双腿间前后抽插，这带来一时的疏解，他爽得只想大叫，又疼得浑身发抖。  
快点……快点……还差一点。  
一旦停下来就有剧烈的痛痒席卷而来，继续下去却能感受到肠道撕裂的苦楚。扉间吊在中间，心中哀嚎却怎么也到不了。  
已经是极限了，手腕都麻了，到底还缺什么？好难受好难受，要死掉了。

omega发情期没有alpha会死并不是玩笑话，被袭击、被虐杀、被自己折腾坏身体都不稀奇。扉间眼睛捕捉到逐渐明亮起来的日光，斗转星移的天空下，他越发渺小。  
自己会不会感染，血会不会引来野兽，尸体有没有人掩埋，泉奈收集的物资会便宜谁？真可惜，他还一口都没动。  
……链接断掉的时候，柱间会不会有所感应呢？  
失去意识前，男人模模糊糊地感到抱歉：自己来到这里，本是想更多地帮上大哥的忙。

7  
又醒过来的时候，他的精神和肉体在两个空间，后背和屁股疼得要命，嘴里也塞了根肉乎乎的东西，堵得人呼吸困难。  
“哦嗯……”扉间抗议道，牙齿磕到了口腔里的入侵者。  
唇舌空了出来，随即脸被很抽了一巴掌，耳朵里乱哄哄的，头脑也混沌，扉间迷迷糊糊地知道嘴里的物体又硬撞进他的喉咙，然后喷出来咸腥的粘液。他咳嗽了几下，也咽下去一部分，对方的脸笼罩在阴影下面，什么也看不清，扉间试图夹起双腿，却看到膝盖被陌生人扛在肩膀上。  
身体本能地产生了排斥，Omega这种一生只有一个伴侣的特性让他们和其他人发生关系十分痛苦。腹泻，呕吐，发烧，食欲衰退，局部发炎都是常见情况。  
“好……难受……水……”他呜咽道，可惜没人理会他的请求，肌肉痛苦的抽搐反倒让身后的人兴奋得大吐脏话。没有规律的乱捅持续了不知道多久，扉间又被折起胳膊粗暴地翻了身，新姿势让他的腰快断了，臀部翘起来被暴力掌控，上半身悬空，膝盖下的碎石磕到骨头，扉间挣扎了一下，双手也被按住了。  
两人一前一后地顶他，嘴和屁股都塞得满满。太疼了，全身上下只有痛苦，男人的汗臭，口中的窒息感，布满石头的地面，捆绑双手的粗糙麻绳，还有无处可逃的恐怖，让扉间巴不得再晕过去。  
泉奈说的是对的，这样的地方男人果然不挑，哪怕自己被标记过也有人愿意上。  
圆润雪白的屁股上被大手用力抽打，硕大又用力地推了进去，扉间痛得发抖，却在那根滑过敏感处的时候猛地跳起腰部，接着被发现自己弱点的人反复研磨。  
“呜呜……嗯嗯……”他反应激烈起来，嘴里的没多久就出来了，没有封堵，Omega的求饶毫无遮拦地流泻出来。  
“嗯……不……啊啊……别，咳咳 ，别一直……”  
他讨厌这样的身体，就算再粗暴的对待，他都能从中得到享受。第三性别是没有尊严的，他们只是会思考的肉便器，不付出身体的代价就没资格活下来，恶心透顶。  
没多久，让大脑发白的快感击溃了发情期脆弱的的意识，连接处流出大量体液，里面没有成结，八成不是alpha，这场强暴对扉间的热潮没有丝毫益处。青年抽搐着又射出些稀薄的前列腺液，脸被手指捏住，两人好像换了位置，刚进入过后穴的那根贴上了嘴唇。  
“放开我！”扉间拼尽全力咬过去，对方闪得很快，扉间只咬到了男人的手指，顿时满嘴充溢了血腥的锈味。  
后脑一痛，他总算解脱了，扉间想埋进柱间的树海，静悄悄，万事无声。如同雨落进海里，一如烟火散成了灰。黑暗里将没有强迫和痛苦，但他却无力攀着纤细的红线，告诉自己不能掉下去。  
柱间不在链接的另一侧，另一端也是深渊，没有他的爱。

扉间可能天生命里犯点什么，生来就注定劳苦。难道自己的好运都被哥哥一人吸去了吗？这样想象倒也有了些宽慰。  
出生前，家里许愿千手家的次子要像哥哥那样健健康康地长大，成为一个顶天立地的男子汉，结果扉间生下来就是一头白发，双眼血红，呜呜咽咽连哭都没有一声，一看就不是正常孩子。  
稍微长大了些开始学识字，家里人又发现他也不健康，由于缺乏黑色素，扉间的视力不好，太亮看不见，太暗看不清，只能凭借灵敏的听觉和触觉才表现得像个正常人。  
等到了性别分化的时候，他就连个男人也做不成了。  
omega是不堪大用的，易于繁衍的体质决定了人生的上限。  
一向宠爱他的父亲没说什么，只是抽了几天的烟，不再教导他，周围人的表情也冷漠下来，只有粗神经的大哥还是一如既往地拉他和弟弟乱跑，一次次地挨骂。  
当某次他们又一身泥水地奔回家门的时候，等在门口的父亲举着拳头就砸下来：“有你这样当大哥的吗？他已经分化了，你整天带他和alpha一起闯祸像什么样子。”  
“可是扉间还是扉间啊，为什么要隔离他！”  
“别这样，父亲。不要责怪柱间兄长。”扉间拦在父亲面前：“大哥只是怕我寂寞，我自己会注意的。”  
“你最好记清楚了，你是omega，你是要嫁人的。”  
“我记清楚了，请父亲放心吧。”  
母亲去世的早，没人告诉他应该怎么做，扉间面临的是无数突然出现的禁区。他和柱间一起翻阅书籍，却更加找不到答案，许多他们以为理所当然的事情都不被允许了，世间的大人毫无道理地强迫不同性别的孩子们就范。柱间直接把书一扔，说这些根本不合理，你别管了，做你自己就好。  
但扉间答应了父亲要恪守规则，所以他没听哥哥的，而是按照最严苛的标准要求自己的举止，一夜之间就变成了得体端庄的omega。  
他不再争强好胜，也不与人争论，alpha的话他哪怕不认同也低垂着头，伙伴招呼他去锻炼扉间也拒绝了，甚至还学会了露出甜甜的微笑。  
omega应该是体贴温顺，贤良美丽的。  
他把自己的化学品收起来，找出母亲的围裙戴上，走入厨房试着承担起一家人的饮食。父亲回家前，他会放好洗澡水，准备好酒菜坐在门口等待，一家之主进门就主动接过外衣挂起来，亦步亦趋地跟着照顾，饭后帮父亲按摩疲惫了一天的肩膀。弟弟犯错他也不会再呵斥，omega理应对孩子更有耐心，扉间改用温柔的语气教导。甚至在弟弟兴奋过头的晚上坐在他的床边，用细软的声音哄他睡觉。  
千手扉间内敛了锋芒，父亲夸他乖巧懂事，板间很快接受了扉间的转变，甚至更粘他了。  
我做对了，扉间得意地想，自己想做的话，还是能做得足够好的。  
不过这些亲人终究会离开自己吧。扉间有些悲伤，从分化开始，自己就无依无靠了，书上说兄弟姐妹和父母都只是暂时的家人，omega活着的意义是等待命中注定的alpha，将自己的身心奉献给他。  
就像自己美丽温顺的母亲一样，为父亲生儿育女，为父亲操持家务，最后无声无息地死去。  
我会属于谁呢？  
“你到底在干什么啊！”某天，柱间终于发怒了：“扉间，连你也要屈服于那些错误的观念吗？”  
“我不想给父亲添麻烦。大哥你也是，别幼稚了。”  
“可是父亲根本就没想过我们真正需要什么！瓦间死了，你被放弃，就连我也……”  
“嗯，大哥说的是。”扉间心不在焉地回答，他捧着插花的书籍，从一束湿润的花茎中挑出一根适中的，却被柱间夺过去，扔出窗外。  
“你喜欢这样吗？像个宠物似的躲着，把精力浪费在自己厌恶的东西上。”  
“我不厌恶这些。”只要压抑自己的感情，合乎规则地行事，就能得到让人满意的结果。  
“你撒谎。”  
“母亲她也……”  
“她一点也不幸福！所以才那么年轻就去世了！”柱间把扉间推到在地上，捧着他的脸和自己目光对视：“扉间，我知道你肯定觉得我异想天开，但我迟早有一天会纠正这些歧视，斩断所有人的枷锁。”  
“别说了！大哥你太天真了！”扉间气得大脑嗡嗡响：“给我闭嘴！！”

周围晃得厉害，扉间的头也剧疼，感知过强的方便之处就是，他不用睁开眼睛就知道周围发生了什么。此时自己应该是躺在简陋的运输车上，道路颠簸，身边叮叮当当地乱撞乱响，可能摆放了许多杂物，扉间双手被绑在背后，嘴里塞了棉布，眼睛也被蒙着。  
他叹了口气，不愿意回想自己被发现的时候是什么样的惨状。  
撑起身体换了姿势，意识恢复也带来了全身的感觉复苏，后背和手肘都磨破了，膝盖一跳一跳地抽筋，下面更是剧痛无比，一活动稍微愈合的伤口就会二次撕裂，体液顺着大腿跟流到裤子上，又被布料吸收，没有一处好受的。  
热潮期还有几天才能结束，在那之前自己就只能拖着半废的身体行动了。屈辱令人恶心，不过接下来的才更是麻烦，扉间迅速摒弃掉多余的情感，猜测会被带到什么地方。  
私人还好，多半是希望怀上孩子，不会害性命，自己对体力还是很有自信的，等发情期过去逃掉也不难；就怕是反叛军，亡命之徒下手没有轻重，被活活轮死也太难看了，也不知道怎么和大哥交代。  
不过他并不慌张，比这糟糕得多的情况不知道遇见过多少次，当务之急是恢复体力。青年翻身找了个舒服点的位置，又闭上眼睛浅眠休息。

8  
车停了下来，有人的脚步声，紧接着扉间就感到头皮一痛，他被人拽着白发拉起半个身体。  
“他就是这次的货？”来人是个alpha，信息素又臭又冲，一股鸟窝里的骚味。他粗暴地扯开了扉间的衣领，检查之后啧了一句：“切，被标记过的啊。”  
不然还能轮到你们吗？扉间睡了会儿恢复点精神，有力气吐槽了。  
那人捏着他的脸看了看：“年龄有点大。”  
……我才18岁！扉间忍了忍，装出还没醒的样子。  
“我在路上捡的，”另一个没听过的声音说，没有信息素的气味来看是个beta，应该是刚才开车的人：“那个惨啊，可能是遭了什么，下面塞着东西，满身都是血。”  
“以后这种就别送来了，没人要的。”  
什么？！  
“可是羽衣大人，他还在热潮期，这样多汁的omega很多人会喜欢的。”  
“我们先看看他品相怎样吧。”说着，另一个味道差不多的alpha解开扉间蒙在眼睛和嘴里的布，扉间不得不和他对视，男人点点头：“红眼睛，很稀有嘛。收了吧。”  
“这脸上的条纹是怎么回事？”被叫做羽衣的男人见同伴解开布，也掰过扉间的下巴，用拇指沾着唾沫在他脸颊上用力蹭了几下，试图将其擦掉：“是伤疤，长得还行，可惜破相了，便宜点吧。”  
扉间在心里翻了个白眼。  
“他怎么不说话啊？该不会是哑巴吧，再便宜点。”  
“怎么会……”  
“气味也不好闻，一股呛人味。”  
有完没完，我长得不好看吗？身材不好吗？买下我有这么勉强吗？不爱要就少废话！你以为我想被你们这种奴隶贩子转手吗？  
“眼神很凶，”这回男人反而点点头：“要了。”  
他说了个数字，扉间睁大眼睛，实在忍不住了，他感到了人格的侮辱，他可以被使用，被强迫，但怎么可以卖得这么便宜！？  
“我就值……这么几个钱吗？”他有气无力地插嘴。  
“嗯？你有意见？”羽衣十分惊讶：“挺自信啊。”  
扉间没好气地哼道：“……不识货。”  
“你看这位Omega自己都说了，您再多给点。”beta马上顺杆爬：“小本生意，要养家糊口的。”  
男人敲了一下扉间的头：“多嘴。”  
“行了羽衣，”另一个男人打断他们：“先带他回去再聊天，下午还有一些要送来的，我们要尽快弄到城里去出手。”男人将他翻过身，又加固了手腕上的绳子：“你也真有趣，都被卖了还能帮着讲价。要不等出手的时候，让你给自己定卖多少钱？”  
“在后面写四个零。”扉间没多说，一副累坏了的样子。他就知道干这种勾当的人手下资源都不少，要是能顺便进城，还省得自己费工夫了。

没人顾虑他身上还有伤，路都走不稳，交易结束后连拉带拽地将他拖进了一家小旅店。这里扉间来过，在战争开始前还是个普通的旅游小镇，他和柱间伪装成恋人在此休息过一晚，热情的老板娘还送了他们不少纪念品。  
物是人非，那一家人应该早就逃难去了吧。

前往地下室的一路上扉间将地形记得清清楚楚，omega容易被人轻视，这在扉间看来，反而是一种优势。关押他的牢房狭小还肮脏，一共不足5平米，且只有一张垫子，铺着皱巴巴的被单。扉间还在观察，后面的人突然用力一推，他倒上去，腿磕在边缘，痛他得眼冒金星。  
扉间也不故作坚强了，呜咽一声，挪到角落蜷缩成一团。  
“腿打开。”被叫做羽衣的家伙粗暴地掰开了他的腿，将裤子脱了下来。  
“不……”他刚挣扎了一下，脸上立刻被狠狠捏住，揪得他头都偏过去。要不是底子好，他又会叫出声来。  
“啧，被标记过的就是不好闻。”男人打了个喷嚏，探进去一根手指。  
“啊！”  
“挺会叫呢，多来几声。”里面的指节旋转，凝固的结痂被撕开，血又流了出来，扉间都不用装虚弱了，他疼得直发抖，眼泪挂在眼角，咬住嘴唇不想如他的意思。敏感的身体根本经不住撩拨，纵然他不愿意，快感也沿着脊椎爬上来，扉间知道自己又湿了，痛感开始迟钝，很快自己又要陷入疯狂中。  
“有……止痛吗？”他奄奄一息地问，尽量显得无害：“……我会听话的。”  
“呵，你以为这是药房？这里只有这个能止疼，我会让你爽死的！”他看见对方解开了裤子。  
“那热水和抗生素呢？还有消毒过的镊子。”扉间也不生气，不依不饶地说：“我受伤了，需要给自己做个清创手术。把我弄坏对你们也没有好处。”  
“你挺会讨价还价的嘛。”男人的手根本没停，碰到了什么位置，扉间激烈地颤抖了一下，引来几句嘲笑。  
“我没开玩笑……嗯啊……”扉间撒谎道：“我里面有残留的木头碎片……哈……强，强迫我吃亏的是你自己。”  
这威胁有点效果，毕竟谁也不希望自己那活儿遭遇不测，男人想了想，改了主意，逼迫他张开嘴。扉间强忍恶心垂下眼皮，伸出湿润的舌头拢住男人的肉棍，从上到下细腻的地关照每一处敏感的凸起，舌尖随着节奏浅浅地舔舐男人顶端，没多久对方的呼吸便粗哑起来，本来就半硬的分身吹气球般胀大挺立，扉间深吸一口气，弯腰从上方含入，一口气吞到最深处，喉咙底被贯穿，嘴唇碰到了卷曲的毛发。  
“哈，啊……你这婊子……”

9  
几小时后，睡回笼觉的扉间听到一阵熟悉的声音。敏锐如他，立刻清醒了，把耳朵贴在了墙上。  
“羽衣还没回来？”  
“实在对不起，宇智波大人，羽衣大人临时耽搁了，应该很快就能回来的。”  
“好吧，别让我等太久。”  
扉间汗毛都竖了起来：斑怎么在这里？！  
听起来应该是找羽衣谈什么，没想到宇智波和羽衣也有合作。这是个大重要情报，得早点联系上兄长告诉他。  
外面安静了没多久，突然有个孩子声音传过来：“斑，为什么要带我来这？”  
扉间稍微回忆了一下就记起这是在斑的酒吧遇见的残疾少年。  
“废话真多，不是你整天叫着要出来的吗？”  
“我是说要回水门老师那。”  
斑沉默了几秒，又开口道：“这几天有什么新货吗？给这孩子开开眼。”  
扉间冷汗都下来了，宇智波斑有病吗？和拐卖人口的人渣混在一起，还要教小孩子什么东西，难怪宇智波出了那么多奇葩！  
远处的大门吱呀呀地随着铁锈摩擦的声音打开，几人的脚步声越来越清晰。  
“看见没，再往外跑，你也是这个下场。”宇智波斑今天出门前被带土烦得要死要活，就连白绝也替他说话。干脆让他的小混蛋看看那些惹恼了自己的人是什么结果。斑本来还算个有耐心的人，可带土自从被捡回来就很倔，和泉奈有一拼。打也不听，骂也不听，野猫一样非得往外溜，他没揍过泉奈，但可没少收拾带土。  
男孩眼泪兮兮的脸还没擦干净，一下下地抽噎。  
“别哭了，看看弱者的下场，这世界是没有道理可讲的，如果没有我救了你，给你移植器官，你早就死了。所以你要为我做事，服从我的命令。”  
“你到底想让我干什么，我只是个小孩子……水门老师也救过我，他就绝不会说这样的话。”  
斑把带土推给来接待的人：“这孩子我不养了，你看他值几个钱！”  
“怎么可能有人会买我！我都这样了！”  
“这世界上变态的大人有很多，就算你没有双手双腿，也还是很多人喜欢的。”  
“怎，怎么可能。”带土开始有点害怕了，他被白绝扶着走过一个又一个牢房，表情由愤怒变成了惊恐和不可思议：“为什么会有这样的地方存在，斑，你也和他们有联系吗？宇智波到底是怎么回事？”  
“这是战争导致的。”男人冷着脸：“只要有战争，这样的黑暗就会一直滋生。”  
“这不是重点。”男孩反抗道：“不管你想做什么，我和你，都不是一路人！”  
“你以后会明白的。”斑路过扉间的牢房，突然停了下来，隔着铁栏他只能看见一团蒙住头的被子：“里面是谁？”  
“是羽衣大人昨天收回来的。”  
斑狐疑地又靠近房间，这个气味自己不久前肯定在哪里闻到过。一时想不起来，他指着门道：“打开。”  
“斑大人，这要经过羽衣大人……”  
“你是想违抗我吗？”极强的alpha信息素迅猛地爆发出来，把另一个a吓得抖如筛糠，在绝对的压制面前，他毫无反抗之力，只能不情愿地接受强者的所有条件。扉间受到波及，两腿一抽差点从床上摔下去，他真是受够了这些像动物一样野蛮的家伙。  
“斑，住手。”扉间喝住他。从床上坐起身，黑眸和红眸四目相对。  
斑：“……”  
扉间：“……”  
带土这回真吓坏了，铁门后面是上次和斑在一起的白发的哥哥，他怎么在这里，是因为不听话，被斑卖掉了！？

“宇智波，你果然不是好人！”扉间低声骂道。  
“你是自愿的吗？”斑信息素暴涨，一脚踢开铁门，冲到床前逼近扉间的脸：“正直的柱间怎么会有你这种弟弟？”  
“关大哥什么事！”哪怕被信息素压制得抬不起头，扉间的脑中迅速地权衡了利弊，宇智波和羽衣的合作对千手来说是威胁，如果能借机让他们产生间隙就最好了。他拢住被子，若隐若现地露出伤痕累累的肩膀，放低声音摇头道：“我不是自愿的，这次是我大意了。”  
斑的嘴角抽了抽，好歹扉间也是泉奈多年的对手，沦落如此田地让他不知道是该大笑好还是要兔死狐悲。扉间吃瘪的凄惨的模样的确比任何娱乐都更有趣，不久前还敢在宇智波的地盘嚣张，现如今却浑身是伤地躺在床上任人宰割。  
“你被做到最后了？”  
扉间没回答，垂在被外的手握紧床单，雪白的手臂上遍布伤口和青紫的指痕，斑眼睛不知道往哪放，他长这么大，除了被柱间测试背后有人能不能尿得出来，还是第一次这么尴尬。  
“你又在打什么主意吧！”斑说：“真不知天高地厚。”  
他大概能猜到扉间的计划，无非想以奴隶身份潜入敌营，但扉间恐怕不知道能在血肉里摸爬滚打的都不是正常人，普通的刺激也满足不了他们的嗜虐心。斑就亲眼见过十来岁的男孩被活生生挖出眼睛，打断手脚，最后被扔进火里足足惨叫了半个小时才咽气。其中更以金角银角兄弟最为恶名昭彰，他们有一套非常恐怖的折磨人的办法，扉间若是被他们中标，八成凶多吉少。  
他讨厌扉间，希望看他曝尸荒野，不过这是千手柱间最后一个弟弟，要是就这么死了，柱间就再没有别的亲人了。  
回想起柱间抱着膝盖哭泣的样子，斑的心脏有一点难受，斑不是落井下石的人。  
“……”黑发男人脸上阴郁了一会儿，转头问带路的人：“他多少钱，我买了。”

斑交付完手续，扉间已经换上能遮身蔽体的衣服，交叉抱着双手站在铁门里。对方的表情让扉间感到刺眼极了。  
“我不用你救。”扉间真没想到斑会出那么大一笔钱，黑市果然暴利，自己的进货价不过两袋大米，早知道就不在后面写四个零了：“你被敲诈了。”  
“你没有资格和我说话，奴隶。”斑冷冷地道：“说够了赶紧滚。”  
扉间也不想继续纠缠，他的热潮期还没完，随时可能进入发情状态，斑不可能白白帮忙，他还得快点找到新的安全据点，离开这个糟糕的地方。  
结果一步还没迈出扉间就直直地向前倒去。斑条件反射地伸手托住了他。顿时，两人之间的空气凝固了。  
“你如果不是马上要死了，就给我起来。”斑扶着好友的弟弟用力也不是松手也不是。  
“……我也想。”扉间并非不想起来，谁想在斑的面前丢脸啊！可昨日被蹂躏了一天一夜，几乎没吃东西。此时饿得两腿发软，呼吸越发困难，斑从来没有用抑制剂的习惯，他此时身上还散发出压迫人的alpha的信息素，好像被一团火焰笼罩，身体的热度透过皮肤传递而来，扉间反复被打湿的裤子也让他没法太大力地反抗。  
“他怎么了？”站在斑身边的带土问。白绝默默捂住少年的眼睛。  
“卑鄙的beta伪装成omega，不过计划失败把自己搭进去了。”斑言简意赅。  
不，我真的是omega……算了，告诉他也没什么好处，扉间努力地撑起自己，他挣了几下，还是动弹不得。  
“你原来这么废物吗？”斑把扉间打横抱了起来。

10  
斑抱着扉间到了一处偏僻的地下建筑。这里早些年是个仓库，后来东西被搬空，安置了床和生活用品，是个不错的临时居所。  
斑把扉间放在床上，站到床边看着他。  
“他很难受的样子。”带土用包裹了层层绷带的手碰了一下扉间的额头，扉间浑然无力没法躲，心想宇智波养出来的小鬼就是没礼貌。  
“他好像发烧了，斑，我们叫医生来吧。”  
男人对白绝挥挥手，侍从会意，将带土带走了，房间一时间只剩下两个人。  
“千手扉间？别装了。”他推了推，床上的这个人被汗水湿透，浑身散发出淫靡而甜蜜的硝烟味，说不上好闻，比一般的omega体香刺鼻，斑迷惑并且感到不真实。  
这太奇怪了，扉间看起来就像是……真的发情了一样，这根本不符合常规。  
千手扉间应该是个beta。  
“又是你的阴谋？你从我们见面的时候就做好打算了？”  
床上的青年掀起眼皮看他。要是还有力气回答，扉间一定不会客气地反嘲两句，此时他只有从牙缝里挤出气音：“麻烦……打晕我。”  
斑产生了一种说不出来的别扭，本应无比确信的事情，变得摇摆了。他是什么性别，柱间和扉间是不是一直在骗自己和泉奈？真的有能让beta完美模拟发情的药物吗？  
他猛然翻过扉间的身体，让人趴在床上，拉开他后面衣领的布料。他什么都说不出来了，眼睛睁大，嘴唇颤抖，神情甚至有些吓人。  
齿痕赫然刻在后颈的标记腺体上，一看就不是最近的，已经成为疤痕愈合很久了。  
“满意了吗？”扉间的脸还埋在枕头里。  
“……”斑试图找回冷静：“你是什么时候……柱间知道吗？”  
“能劳烦您先出去吗？”  
斑皱起眉，他从长辈角度感到痛心疾首。千手扉间是omega，还是已经被完全标记过的omega，这冲击恐怕不亚于泉奈抱回来一个私生子……而任何人都不曾听说过他有感情上的绯闻。  
“你的alpha呢，是死了？还是你被强迫标记的？”  
宇智波斑逼着自己咒大哥？开什么玩笑！扉间翻过身，裹紧身上的被子：“不，没有，我们只是走散了。”  
“那就是死了。”斑肯定道，他没法想象哪个活着的alpha能接受自己的omega被蹂躏折辱还无动于衷。  
“他没死，”扉间简直想立刻发作，他垂下眼睛：“他有更重要的事情要做。”  
“那还不如死了。没有什么事情比自己omega的发情期还重要，千手扉间！如果你的alpha不保护你，连你的发情期都不放在心上，那他就是不在乎你，根本不把你当一回事。”  
“宇智波斑！”扉间闭眼叹气：“你知道什么，这和你无关。我的alpha不一样，他……”  
“听着，我就是alpha，我知道我们多无情。”斑直白地说：“放弃幻想吧，你被标记了，没有他就活不下去，所以才抱着期待。我告诉你实话，那个alpha早就在别处有了新欢，把你忘记了，alpha都是一样的，你不用给那家伙找理由。”  
“他真的不一样。”扉间想告诉他自己的另一半是柱间，但斑已经先入为主，说出来会不会对大哥的形象有损……确实，不管怎么想，标记了弟弟都是不能被原谅的罪孽。  
这是扉间自己选的路，所以要面对的非议也该由自己独自承担。  
“不要怪他，”扉间已经没有力气吵架了，他拽住斑的袖子，喃喃地说：“是我没能跟上他的脚步。”  
“我有点好奇了。”斑抚摸下巴，扬起脸：“什么alpha能把你迷成这个样子？”

斑叫的医生下午就到了，检查后说“营养不足，受惊不安，要alpha好好安抚”之类不疼不痒的话，显然把扉间当成的斑不愿见人的地下情人。斑比扉间还难熬，一直拉着脸，后来连医生都不敢多嘴，只是叮嘱不论omega有什么不对，发情期都十分脆弱，身为他的伴侣请不要为难他。  
“你觉得很有趣是吗？”送走了医生的斑手拿密密麻麻的医嘱，冷冷地开口道：“谁要伺候你，你的alpha呢，叫他来赎人！”  
“钱我会还你。”扉间定下神，将签好名的借条放在床头：“买下我的钱和借宿的钱，医疗费还有抑制剂，我都会如数返还给宇智波。”  
斑冷哼，宇智波家根本不在乎这点支出，但就是气不过。扉间不洁身自好的无异于把千手的尊严扔在地上。斑和柱间亦敌亦友，互相比了那么多年也没分出胜负，谁知道柱间的弟弟会被人骗掉了贞操，还俗套地维护自己的野男人。  
他半是忧心半是幸灾乐祸，这点来看，泉奈可比扉间省心多了，至今都是单身呢。

扉间也待得不舒服，他何时受过这种委屈，寄人篱下，发情的时候看仇家的脸色。  
他不愿意欠人情，尤其宇智波家的。斑还不如赎身以后把他放在路边，这些花销足够寻个隐蔽的旅店，再叫上一位强壮的alpha帮自己解决生理问题。现在却要在这里受气。  
扉间一直努力克制，他体内的燥热一刻也没有停歇，火灼的痒缓慢而稳定地攀爬在全身的敏感带，如海潮蔓延到他的腰身，他终于受不了，瘫倒在床，下半身又胀又痛，还很空虚，为了缓解不适，他的双腿不自觉地夹住被子，在被褥的缝隙里插进手指，意识的在做什么的时候，他触电般收回手指用牙咬住，另一只手抬起挡住脸。  
迷糊中感觉到宇智波斑拽住他的领子，让他靠着床头坐起来，扉间手抖得差点让斑握不住，医生开的抑制剂透着一股子粗糙的消毒水味儿，扉间都没见过这牌子，说不定是自己调的，但能在这么急迫的情况下找到也已经不错了。  
房间的灯有些暗，斑摸索了半天才将针头刺入静脉，冷流顺着血管钻进去，不知道成分的液体流入omega的血肉。扉间想追逐熟悉的影子，却捉了个空，含糊地哭叫“柱间……大哥……求你了大哥……”

斑坐在床边，也拉起袖子扎入了alpha用的抑制剂。注射完毕，尽量不发出声音地将针管放在床头柜上，帮扉间盖上被子让他蜷缩身体，把肉体和狂躁都腌制在薄薄的布料下面。  
他并不是特别想待在这里，然而却不能走，扉间碍眼极了，他亦如以往般惹人生厌，就像锅里去掉内脏的鱼努力扇动鳃鳍，试图在沸水里多汲取一些呼吸那般绝望又滑稽。  
苦甜味压下去一会儿，又变得浓烈起来，硬糖掉入火堆融化，成为漆黑的焦糖。寡淡的抑制剂药效弱到忽略不计，omega的发情期进入最难缠的中间阶段，大多数人只在成人小说里看过相关的描述，斑不同，他连小说都没读过。他震惊地看着扉间坦荡地伸出双手想要拥抱，张开嘴想要接吻，分开腿想要做爱。无论对象是是哪个，他都甘之如饴，斑从未见过这么淫荡血脉贲张的的场面，还好他听从医生的建议也打了抑制剂。否则柱间一定会和自己绝交。  
omega的扉间还是太陌生了，这男人怎么能和温润的雌性联系起来呢？他没法将这个不是扉间的东西当作扉间，床上散发着刺鼻淫靡味道的家伙更像是扉间身体里长出来的怪物，斑不太清楚怎么同这位新物种交流。  
只有扉间的alpha才能救他，这点两人都心知肚明。不知道什么时候，斑用上了手，扉间抓着他的手指，深深地埋在自己极为火热潮湿的肉穴里，卖力讨好，试图勾引他用更粗更硬的东西也插进去享乐。  
太湿了，斑惊恐地想，omega都这么多水吗？他没有失禁吧？  
“我很难闻吗？”扉间毫无预兆地问。斑吓了一跳，他不确定说话的是扉间的理智还是他的发情期，甚至怀疑是自己出现了幻听。  
“什么？”  
扉间双眼没有焦距，头发散乱地贴在脸颊的红痕上：“我知道的，在传统审美里，我根本就不是受欢迎的omega。我太高了，又很壮实，omega应该更矮小更脆弱。”  
“你在意这个？”  
对方仰头，展示修长的脖颈，肌肉丰满的胸腹部随呼吸鼓动，红色的眼睛正注视他：“我不能在意吗？”  
斑有些噎，含糊地摇摇头：“……你都被标记了，这些已经不重要了吧。”  
眼前的扉间忍不住笑起来，因为喉咙沙哑而压低的声音有种特别的磁性：“我要告诉你一件事。”  
肯定不是好事，斑心跳的速度变快了。他安慰自己，精虫上脑的omega说什么都不算数，自己听着就行了。  
扉间两手抓住斑的衣领，把稍矮的斑拉倒在自己身上，贴在他的耳边说了出来。  
刷——  
两人姿势变了，宇智波斑卡住了扉间的脖子，扉间头撞在墙上，红琉璃般的眼睛落下生理眼泪。挂钟咔哒作响，时间用了五秒钟才重新流淌开来。两人间的被子滑在身侧，omega接近完全赤裸的身体全暴露在灯光下。  
“你再说一遍？”斑大声吼道。  
“宇智波斑。”千手扉间的尾音充满情欲的魅惑：“如果我没有被标记，我的联姻对象，是你。”

他满足了，斑沉入了他的体内。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

11  
世人都说omega柔弱易欺，但“世人”一词就默认了Omega之外的视角。

舒爽填满他的每一个细胞，一股来自尾椎的极乐冲击脑海，扉间仰起头混乱地喘息。  
控制alpha如此简单。  
扉间嘶哑的喉咙里压抑着笑：谁能像自己一样利用斑，一句话就能把高高在上的宇智波变成按摩棒。  
真好，太有趣了，他愿意停留在这一秒。  
事实上千手扉间无所谓面前的人是谁，热潮期不是思考的主场，拖住一个alpha足够用了。  
他只是上床，Omega发情期能记得什么？连里面的东西是谁都没必要在乎。扉间眼睛闭上，放松肌肉享受。他不准备投入多少感情，在自己身体里运作的就只是alpha的副产品，基因写好了程序。  
律动刚刚开始，扉间有点分心所以被撞得乱七八糟，右手被斑拽着手腕拉起上半身，一条腿跨在男人大腿，以侧躺地姿势被毫不客气地艹干。湿粘的小穴熟练地分泌出淫丨水，润滑顺利地让棒身进入了大半，蜜汁也随着挤压从缝隙里涌了出来。  
每次前后运动都会吞入更深，直到屁股隔着体毛被“啪啪”地击打，持续的舒爽感不断从体内传出，循环往复地催促他陷入激流。扉间的高潮来了，又急又冲，像被迎面打了一拳，眼前全是四散的光点。  
“这就到了？”斑等他痉挛过去，抽出身体，对扉间的乳头拧了一下：“别晕过去，腿支起来跪好。”  
扉间撑起酸软的手脚，翘起臀部趴下来，把头埋在双臂之间。斑揉捏他两半柔韧的屁股，指甲在伤口上划过。  
“你被上过药了吗？我还以为他们不会给商品花这么多心思。”  
“……给我。”扉间刚去了一回还经不起挑逗，斑的手指在接纳处画圈，两边掰开他伤痕未愈的屁股，让被撑大的孔像一张小嘴那般左右打开，没被填满的甬道麻麻酥酥，刚刚硕大阳物的触感还没消散，男人的呼吸打在暴露出的肠肉上，空气里alpha的存在感强烈地灌入他的感知，扉间浑身冒汗，头脑发昏，发情期迫切的渴望让他伸手向后，边摇晃腰肢边扒开入口的环状肌肉，露骨地邀请起来：“别，别玩了。”  
下一秒，冲刺和头盖骨的剧痛同时传来，扉间听见“碰”地一声，短暂几秒无法思考，恍惚自己遭遇了什么事。  
原来是脑袋撞到了前面的墙。  
“斑！！”扉间回头怒目而视，没常识的alpha，柱间就不会犯这样的错误：“你没艹过人吗？”  
“你对我不满意？”斑抽出大半，只留了半个头部在里面，再次狠狠挺腰一冲到底。  
这次冲击有些大，在通过环状肌肉把两人的身体紧密连接起来的时候，他们都不太好受。抗拒的波浪在内侧推扭，斑差点丢盔弃甲，他觉得被小看了，连连加码，把扉间顶得一直向前推，Omega的反抗忽略不计，人被一直向前膝行，直到半边身子都贴着墙直立起来。  
“宇智波!你停一停，你是想弄死我吗！”扉间忍无可忍地骂道。  
这人是没见过Omega发情还是怎样？他不说阅人无数也是身经百战，还是第一次被艹上墙壁，太不体贴了！  
头发上堆叠了簌簌而落的尘埃，大概是蛛网，或者石瓦灰……他分不清楚，周围有东西掉落摔碎发出清丽的响声，床头柜上的壶也歪倒了，尚温热的清水溅在到他的脸上，像泪滑落，剩下的从瓶口沿着木头爬行，把床单晕染了一片。  
水是很珍贵的，泉奈为了补给水源，会冒着生命危险去轰炸地区探索。  
扉间想伸手去扶，斑含着他的耳朵，让他不许动。  
感觉到压制，他推拒身上人的脸，可是肉体分离的空气太寒冷，扉间转而攀住男人的脖子，把身体热烈地送上去，勾住斑的身体不许他继续。  
宇智波可不如他所愿，一口咬住扉间的测颈，血腥味浓重起来，有液体顺着肌肉纹理流淌到胸口，又被粗糙的热舌头吸吮干净。  
刺痛轻飘飘的，浮在感知的最表层，薄薄的皮肤下是凶猛的波涛，荷尔蒙翻搅起快意的漩涡，他的第二波情潮顶峰悄然来到。精华在小腹上爆发，前后一起到达，比第一次更狠辣。扉间两只手放肆地揉搓胸口的乳珠，余韵被人为地延长，足足持续了二十秒。

“哈……嗯……”爽到了的Omega浆糊一样软了下来，接着就被从背后紧紧抱着向下一坠，实实在在地坐在了斑的大腿上。扉间大叫出声，体重作用下，斑的东西进入到前所未有的深度，肠子里面最深处，隐藏的快乐点被开发。  
不会是S结肠吧？  
区区宇智波的东西有这么长？  
扉间慌了，他不应期还没过，身体是最敏感的时候，受不了这种玩法，更吓人的是那东西不怀好意般地又胀大了一圈。  
“不，不要了。”他只想立刻逃离这种会让人发疯的快感。后颈却被斑咬住，在他的标记齿痕上覆盖，Omega顿时像被按住了死穴，所有的挣扎都弱了下来，取而代之的是柔软的求饶：“太大了……不要了，你真会干……我，我快死了……哈啊……救我……”  
“你该对我说的是这些吗？”斑没有咬下去，那块皮肤被他含着舔着，扉间发着抖，压抑的呜咽也确实有些Omega的淫贱模样了。黑发男人感到极大满足，征服一个高傲的Omega比玩弄逆来顺受的弱者要刺激得多，更何况扉间说他本来应该属于自己。  
“大哥……”  
取悦独裁的alpha并不容易，不过这时候提到柱间仍然令他不悦。  
“你的alpha是谁？柱间怎么会同意他标记你？”  
“我凭什么告诉你？”  
斑立刻用力顶了一下，扉间大口喘息了一会儿，才勉强开口道：“大哥他尊重我……所以……按照的我的意思接受了……”  
扉间说得含糊不明，好在糊弄“要害”埋在自己体内的男人根本不算难事。他奉承地晃着腰，在斑继续追问细节之前把屁股内的肌肉放松开，退后一些位置避开过于敏感的生殖腔入口——斑目前还没有进去，为自己生命着想，扉间也不打算让他进去了。  
这番操作可让斑享受极了，一阵难忍的刺激漫过尾椎，夹紧收缩的快乐沿着脊柱爬上脑髓。他爽得急促吸气，没全部进入的部分焦急地痒着，斑不是不知人事的少年，早就察觉出扉间是少有的技巧高超，这般好技术绝不是一朝一夕能练就的，如果不是提前打了抑制剂，现在他恐怕早已失去理智。  
于是斑不再忍耐，加快速度连续在销魂处猛插，更加准确地摩擦扉间刚被开发出来的结肠拐角。狭窄小穴的蠕动越发谄媚，被壮硕开拓到极致，终于两人同时叫了一声，扉间的手抓破了斑的手臂，第三次射出稀薄的雌精。  
他们都累坏了，喘着瘫倒在一起，斑压在扉间身上有点重，但扉间没推开他，甚至也不着急让软掉的器官滑出体外。  
“满足了吗？”  
“哈啊……比我想象的是强那么一点。”扉间脸上还残存欲望后的红晕：“但是如果我说还要呢？你就，不行了吧。”

Alpha怎么听得了“不行”这个词。  
斑好心情地拍了几把身下人的臀部，白发青年受到刺激敏感地夹住双腿，红眼睛依然沉浸在余韵的柔和之中。这反应斑很受用，他没有拔出的下体又起了反应，前后在扉间堵满了汁水的洞里滑动，惹得扉间骂了一句。  
宇智波斑忍不住逗弄道：“你是不是因为太放荡，才被自己的alpha扔了啊？”  
环层蠕动的肉壁狠狠地一抽，苦酒般微醺的甜涩突然冷却了。煞那间扉间的瞳孔缩了缩，眼神变得清醒，他微微开张嘴，震惊似的悲哀从他收不住的表情里流露，连掩饰的时间都没有。  
随即扉间的表情恢复了，水光漂浮在他的红舌上，一副沉溺的模样问要不要帮斑舔出来。  
难道被我说中了吗？斑惊讶，心中竟然涌出一丝罪恶感。  
“你也不用太伤心。”斑想安慰点什么：“去和他道歉吧，承认自己的错误，alpha会原谅……”  
不会原谅你的。  
就算你被千刀万剐，也是不可能原谅的。  
斑说不下去了，只是想象，他的血液就要冻结了。  
他骗不了本心，如果自己标记的Omega背叛，宇智波斑会杀了他，并毁掉他的珍爱的一切。  
“我想你误会了什么。”扉间打断他的思考，不卑不亢地与斑对视：“我没有被抛弃，我的alpha很爱我。”

真可怜。  
斑拒绝了扉间的唇舌，沉默地继续做到了最后，枯燥的活塞运动和扉间干巴巴的叫声像是演戏，令他倍生疲惫。  
就连扉间这般才华，生为Omega也只会落得如此下场吗？  
快点结束吧。斑射进去的那一刻只有这一个想法。

千手扉间双臂挡着脸，躺在床上一动不动，只有大腿不时的震颤才能看出他还停顿在快感里。  
宇智波斑抬起他的上半身，让他靠在床头，用手指导出体液，扉间顺从地跟着他的动作，过了会儿看到斑的手指不顺利，爬起身跪坐，双手撑着床单把两腿分到最大，白液和透明的分泌物才拉成一条线，从股间淅淅沥沥地落在斑铺好的毛巾中。  
真是肮脏。  
斑和扉间的想法第一次同步了，可惜他们谁也不会把感受讲出来。  
清理结束，斑把沾湿的毛巾放在床头柜上，那里的水洼还在，把他的欠条浸湿了，地面是打碎的茶杯。  
扉间迟缓地为和死对头的激烈情事而感到无地自容，他被宇智波给干了，还是自己主动要求，并把双臂缠上去的。要是自己还小个三五岁，他一定会窝藏到被子里羞耻到再也不见人。  
“你没事的话，就躺着。”斑又从保冷箱取了一支抑制剂，伸出胳膊注射进去。针头拔出肌肉的尖角勾出一滴血液，被拇指随意抹去。扉间盯着那抹红色，这是谁也无法伤到的强大的斑，为了自己而流的血。  
“斑，我必须谢谢你。”扉间认真看着他：“我没想到你会做到这个程度。”  
斑的信息素波动出奇平静：“和你没什么关系，我是为了柱间。不，也不是为了柱间，随手罢了。”  
“斑，其实我的alpha是……”  
敲门声这时响起：“斑大人，有人来访。是羽衣先生。”  
“知道了。”斑拉下袖子，把抑制剂的伤口盖住，回头看了扉间一眼：“你要说什么？”  
“没什么，不是什么重要的事情。”扉间不太想说下去了，此刻两人又变成了一开始那种陌生冷淡的关系。  
“是么，那别说了。我会让人送点吃的，下次热潮之前我会赶回来的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“千手。”斑走向门口，手握着扶手却没拉开：“我也有话要告诉你。”  
黑发男人转过头，漆黑的眼睛深不见底。

“幸好你没有和我联姻。”

12  
房间剩下扉间一人，热潮期的间隔是很珍贵的，他没花几分钟就站起来活动身体，开始调查房间。  
手按在门把上压下，“咔哒”一声卡住了，果然是上了锁。这很正常，无论是为了保护他，还是占有他，都不会可能允许Omega在发情期随便乱逛。  
千手扉间找了一圈，除了衣柜里扔着几件女性衣物，和床底下遗漏的茶杯碎片，什么能用的都没有。  
茶杯碎片能自保吗？  
扉间捏着那块瓷片观察了一会儿，莹白的锋利边角还沾了几朵年久的床底灰。房间照不到阳光，终日昏沉，灯泡也是不知道用了几十年，一段时间就会闪晃一下，对扉间的视力造成不小的负担。  
没有时钟，他连时间都无法确认，太被动了。  
把碎片藏在卷起来的裤脚中，扉间又回到床上，现在能做的只有思考了。

斑暂时还靠得住，自己又依仗大哥的人际关系留了一命。  
连斑都能驯服，真不愧是大哥。  
扉间想到柱间灿烂的笑容，心中泛起暖暖的水波，手忍不住抚上后颈。哥哥从小就喜欢到处结识朋友，他构造的人际网让扉间在充满恶意的世间游荡得如鱼得水。  
即使现在，柱间一定也在不远的地方贯彻自己的理想吧，终有一刻，柱间所期待的社会能够建立起来，孩子们不用受到威胁，abo们也不会被划分等级，每个人都可以各尽所长。被保护着的自己也想要给那个世界添砖加瓦。  
兄长成年后和父亲的矛盾越来越不可调和，扉间艰难地维持平衡，好在被标记的Omega可以规避发情期的问题，父亲不得不把许多重要工作委托给自己。  
“嗨，扉间~现在父亲可不会说‘Omega有什么用’这样的话了吧？”被扉间在屋顶上找到，翘了会议的大哥接过精简后的概要。  
“是啊，”扉间的吊梢眼翻了翻：“他现在说我是个让他骄傲的beta儿子呢。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”柱间捂着肚子大笑起来，眼睛却很明亮：“大人们还真是蠢啊，对吧？”  
“你也是大人了，大哥。”扉间坐在他的身旁，青草的气息透过衣物传过来，无论多久都闻不够。  
“扉间，总有一天我能够让你堂堂正正的说出自己的身份。”  
“听你的吧，我并不在意名望。”  
柱间转过头，不出意外地看到扉间正一脸迷恋地望着自己，赶紧收敛了信息素：“抱歉抱歉，我忘记自己对你的影响了，好久没这么悠闲地晒太阳，太舒服了所以就有些得意忘形，你还好吗？”  
“大哥！”好闻的味道不见了，扉间冷了脸：“你有空晒太阳还不如看书工作！我这么辛苦是因为谁，你也多少心疼一下好么？”  
“知道了，但我觉得我是一棵树，不晒太阳会枯萎而死呢。”柱间抱膝。  
“胡说什么，你明明是人类！”扉间拽住他的领子拉开：“信息素呢，给我闻！你逃了工作玩了个痛快，我也要吸个痛快。”  
“我才不要当人类，人类都是笨蛋！”柱间嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，和他打闹起来，两人滚作一团，手脚缠在一起，脖子还被弟弟舔了好几口，柱间不服气，翻身把扉间压在下面，在他的后颈狠狠一咬，注入了大量信息素，弟弟呜咽着抓紧了他的袖子，大腿间夹得紧紧，后腰抽搐几回，内裤里湿成一片。  
“扉间好大胆。”柱间取出手帕帮他清理：“在露天的地方都不怕被看见。”  
“有人的话……哈啊轻点……我会比你早知道……嗯……”  
柱间腆起脸，面颊有些红：“你还真是喜欢我的味道呢？”  
“笨蛋，别说了。”扉间挡住他的嘴。  
何止是味道，大哥的一切，我都最喜欢了啊。

千手扉间回忆着，那是一段十分快乐的时光，只是他不明白最后柱间复杂的表情是想说什么。

此后不久，战争再次爆发，比以往的每一场都更激烈，直到世界几乎变成焦土也没有停止。柱间开始频繁外出，不慎在一次搜寻伤员的过程中失联了。  
有人说他受了重伤送进了战地医院，也有人说看到他在做雇佣兵。  
扉间辗转多处，终于根据零星的情报找到了此地。  
如果大哥重伤，为什么不求援？如果身体恢复了，为什么不回家？  
他有太多问题迫不及待地要抛给大哥。  
千手扉间身为弟弟，不求柱间妥协回家，只想站在他的身边，和他一起实现梦想。

离开地下旅店，首先要操心的就是物资问题，自己的装备在被绑架时尽数遗失，恐怕要全部重新置办。安全屋里的东西不知道还在不在，自己当时没想到会耽搁这么久，隐蔽工作做得不太好，就算没人发现，保持期短的食物恐怕也腐烂了。  
有什么当地的人际资源能利用吗？  
斑就算了，扉间的第六感让他不愿意和那个可怕的男人牵扯过多。宇智波斑是个相当奇怪的家伙，脑袋永远与众不同，不知道是太自我了，还是社会适应度不够，大部分时候他都是个人形自走的常识收割机。  
哪怕千手扉间把情报收集得再齐全，也无法通过常理预测他的行动。  
倒是柱间和他挺聊得来，据说多年来一直和斑保持联络，扉间真怕斑把哥哥带坏了。  
这时门外从远及近地传来坡脚拖地的前进声，扉间坐起身，虽然还有不近的距离，但他一下就能认出来，这是斑在照顾的男孩：宇智波带土。

如果单看相貌，带土和斑有不少相似之处，都是炸毛大眼睛，但带土比斑小时候要圆润，眼神也不那么锋利。扉间本以为是田岛在外的私生子，但听他们对话又不像。他和斑是什么关系，拒人千里之外的宇智波斑为什么会收养教导一个残废的孩子呢？  
宇智波的未解之谜实在不少，扉间记下来，以后留心些吧。

脚步声渐近，扉间没理会，没想到门把手被转了转，随即敲响了。  
“你没事吧？”男孩的声音透过木门传过来：“斑没伤害你吧。”  
“……”  
利用小孩子刺探我的态度？宇智波斑，真有你的。  
扉间调整了声音，装出温柔的语气：“我还好，请问你是？”  
“宇智波带土。”对方报上姓名：“你呢？有受伤吗？”  
“叫我扉间吧。我上过药了，谢谢你的关心。”虚情假意，他倒是要看看斑还要耍什么花招。  
“你认识卡卡西吗？旗木卡卡西。”  
这个名字扉间听他念叨过好几次了，他的记忆里没有这号人物：“不好意思，我没有见过这个人。”  
“那野原琳，波风水门，漩涡玖辛奈呢？”  
“都没有，你为什么要问我？”  
“因为你是白头发。”外头的孩子理所当然地回答：“卡卡西也是白头发。”  
扉间实在没精力探讨另一个宇智波的幼崽的逻辑，干脆顺着他的话继续问下去：“他们是你的朋友？”  
“琳和卡卡西是朋友，水门老师和漩涡姐姐是照顾我们的人。”门外传来摩擦声，好像带土背对着房门坐下来了：“我们遇到了空袭，我被压在废墟里，卡卡西和琳逃走了……他们肯定以为我已经死了。”  
“斑救了你？”  
“嗯，是啊。我一醒过来就看到他了，应该就是他救的我吧。”  
“你知道他为什么要救你吗？”  
“救人需要理由吗？”  
房间里好一会儿才有回答：“那你觉得，斑救你是不求回报的吗？”  
“当然不是，斑让我伤好了以后照顾他，我问他是不是给他当佣人，他说那也行。还让我必须服从他的命令！我会做的啦，但现在只是想告诉水门老师他们我还活着。”  
扉间想到了什么，敲了敲门：“带土，你的伤给我看看。”  
“要……怎么看？”男孩在另一侧又扭了几下门把手：“我又没有钥匙。”  
“稍等。”扉间把柜子里的女装翻开，在一条长裙的口袋里找到一根铁丝发夹，他掰成直角，从门缝下面塞出去：“接下来，你把它插入锁孔，按照我的指示来做。”

13  
斑在会客室正和羽衣商谈，突然听见屋内角落传来异响。客人的手立刻放在腰后的暗器上，同时眼睛紧张地看向斑，眉宇间全然不信任：“斑？你这是要连我都要下手？”  
东道主皱眉，起身也掏出武器，大步走向发出声音的储物柜，拉开柜门抬枪顶住：“谁？”  
没想到是一身白衣的家伙缩在里面，全身卷成不可思议的角度，连白色的西装都皱巴巴的：“啊，被发现了，斑老大~~”  
斑放下枪：“白卷，你在这里做什么？带土呢？”  
“我们在捉迷藏。”卷大声回答：“他说拉屎的功夫还找不到我，就算他输。带土的屎一定很长吧！！”  
“这是谁？”羽衣还保持安全距离。  
“哄孩子的保镖，是值得信任的。”斑把白绝赶出去，命令他晚饭前一定把带土揪回来，否则就把他当肥料。白卷敬礼说：“遵命！”随后跑走了。  
“你这奇怪的家伙还真多。”羽衣说：“当然你也是，我没想到你会花一笔巨款买下一个被标记的Omega。他身份特殊？”  
“和你无关，那笔钱足够给你封口了，以后也不许再提他。”  
羽衣的神情十分复杂，仿佛被无形的拳头打在了胸腹：“我知道，不过……你小心他一点。”  
“不用你说。”  
“我能再看看他吗？”  
“看他干嘛？”斑挑起眼睛：“他还在发情期。”

发情期。  
话说出口，斑猛然意识到，扉间的前一晚正是在羽衣的牢笼里度过的，还有身上的层层叠叠的伤口和齿痕……他的信息素迅速炸开，羽衣躲闪不及，差点后退两步，但凭借过硬的意志力还站在原地：“斑，你冷静。我知道你肯定也碰过他了……但那些伤不都是我弄的，他一来就受了重伤，还是我帮他上药的。”  
确实伤口都被清理过，用的药也不廉价，斑收敛气场，坐回椅子上：“你知道他从哪里受的伤吗？”  
“据供货的人说，是在路边捡的，被几个beta作践过，十分凄惨。”男人掏出几张照片，斑接过来只扫了一眼，就放在了桌上。  
“不是伪造的吗？”  
“不像。”羽衣继续说：“要是一般Omega也就罢了，这种倒霉的家伙我见过许多。但你说他身份特殊，我不得不对他的言行多一些顾虑。”  
“他对你说什么了？”  
羽衣有些难以启齿，斑的耐心却快要耗尽，急躁的黑发alpha手指敲在椅子扶手上：“快点。”  
“我当时也是被他迷惑了心窍，糊里糊涂就答应了。你听了不要生气。我既然把他卖掉，你又付了这么高的价钱，我是不会和钱过不去的。但我真的没想到会有人能拿得出那么多钱，我以为任谁看了他的定价都会望而却步……”  
“废话少点，说重点。”  
羽衣深吸一口气，就像在积累勇气，也像是揭露什么伤口一般地开口道：“他让我杀了他的alpha，娶他——我答应了。”

“带土，你是不是宇智波，我教了你几遍了，连个锁孔都打不开。”  
“快了快了！开锁和宇智波有什么关系！”男孩满头大汗地继续劳作：“我做事坦荡，乐于助人，撬锁也是第一次啊！”  
“咔哒。”  
“啊！打开了！扉间，我打开了！”  
“干得好，带土。”扉间拉开门，在满脸笑容的男孩背后，站着宇智波斑。

白发男人把门关上了。  
下一秒内侧反锁。  
竟然敢用一个小孩子耍自己……  
不过外面传来一阵阵挨揍的声音证明了带土的清白，千手扉间默默在内心道歉，他误会了无辜的男孩——斑连小孩子也下得去手，真不是东西。  
没多久带土的哭声远了，八成是白绝又把他接走了，那下一个就是自己吗？  
扉间坐在床上，抱着胸口难得感到害怕。  
没关系，自己没做错什么，调查房间是正常的，想开锁离开也是人之常情，唯一不太合适的是骗小孩撬门——但多一个技能多条路，这招以后说不定还能救命呢，斑要是重视他，应该感谢自己的无偿教学。  
对，他们只是在玩游戏，没有谁规定不能和孩子玩开锁游戏，宇智波斑还带他去看人口贩卖呢，这不是对孩子的成长更不利？

门板晃动了一下，已经做好心理建设的扉间刚想开门，轰然的巨响就把他从原地掀了出去。斑竟然一脚把门踹开了。  
“你……”扉间说不出话，这就是alpha的力量吗？  
走进内室的宇智波斑浑身围绕着激怒的烟尘，爆发的信息素让他好像穿上了蓝紫色的铠甲，骇人，冰冷，恐怖，他是地狱里走出的修罗。脆弱期的Omega毫无招架之力，天性里的慕强让他两腿发软，要不是已经被更强的人标记过，扉间现在一定跪下来向他祈饶了。  
他咬紧舌尖 不卑不亢地站在原地，这次轮到斑有些惊奇。  
“你竟然还站得住？”他爆出更巨量的查克拉，扉间无可避免地后背紧紧贴着墙，就算咬得嘴唇出血，也绝不屈膝。只是沿着大腿流下的液体暴露了他的外强中干，后穴微微敞开，已经迫不及待地想要接纳眼前这位充满霸气的alpha的精华了。  
“跪下，扉间，你不配直视我说话。”  
“……那不如杀了我。”  
“你以为我不敢？”斑捏住他的脸：“你对我撒谎了吧，一个Omega对alpha撒谎，你知道后果吗？”  
“什么后果？你会杀了我？”扉间此时反而异常冷静，恐慌到了极点之后，反而什么都不怕了：“还是干我？”

斑气笑了，他甩手把扉间扔在床上，发情期的骚味从不知好歹的Omega的雌穴散发出来，斑不用看都知道那里一定已经汪洋一片。他一直都讨厌弱者，下流卑鄙，不能堂堂正正的决斗，所以充满了阴谋诡计，而其中某些Omega又是最恶毒的，以一副天生用以勾引人的下流姿色盘踞在alpha的世界之中，试图占据强者身边的一席之地。  
这就是让斑无法忍耐的地方，为了这样一种屁股下体爱流水的小东西，人间平添了很多争斗，alpha们本应在情感上也能作理智的决定，偏偏都被迷惑了心神，为那抹甜腻前赴后继。他见过太多被Omega败坏了心智的人。  
斑并不会因为性别定义他人，Omega确实生理上有限制，但许多的美好和爱也来自他们。alpha普遍多情，但斑也看不起抛弃家人的渣滓，遇到垃圾就应该让其付出代价，beta朴素踏实，但监狱里的这个性别并不见得就少。  
他信奉无论哪个性别，做人都应该有相同的评价标准。  
千手扉间果然是他最讨厌的类型。

说实话一开始这个浑身雪白的家伙颠覆了他对三性的认知，扉间太跳脱了，奸诈狡猾，作为另一方势力的决策者之一相当难缠，同时也优秀得让眼高于顶的alpha无法忽视。在斑还把他当作beta的时候，就已经占据了他关注度的前三。如今他是Omega，更是成了斑世界观的颠覆者。  
不是为他的才华，而是为他的为人。  
难怪他的alpha要抛弃他，谁能忍受谎话连篇的另一半。  
啊，是啊，他敢一次次戏耍对手，对救命恩人招摇撞骗，哪怕他沦落为奴也要尖牙利齿地挑衅，一定是被千手宠惯得太久了，敢骑在A的头上嚣张了。  
羽衣和斑说了不少细节，其中提到“据说杀死强迫标记了Omega的alpha，能够断开连接。”  
既然是被强迫标记的，那为什么在自己面前装深情，如果真的一往情深，那又为何说本应与自己联姻？千手扉间难道一边发情也一边算计着自己吗？到底嘴里有没有一句真话？  
斑恨他，更愤怒那个瞬间自己竟然心动了。  
他迟迟不愿意标记任何人，守着自己小小的净土，却被一个充满阴谋的Omega玩弄了感情？

“千手扉间。”斑掐住他的下巴，强迫他转头看着自己的眼睛：“最后问你一次：你的alpha是谁？你是被强迫的吗？”  
“你确定要听实话？”扉间的身体在颤抖，可语气很稳。他阴郁的眉间皱成一片碎裂的土地，被刘海藏起了大半的眼睛。  
“说。”  
“你会后悔的。”白发男人突然笑了，他几乎是充满恶意地动着嘴唇：“是千手柱间。”  
僵持的动作全都停了，斑的瞳孔缩小：“你说什么？”  
“是我哥哥，亲生的大哥。宇智波斑，我被柱间标记了。”扉间故意轻柔地说：“我们两情相悦，一辈子也不会分开。”  
这是一场满盘皆输和惨留一子的赌博。扉间明确知道在被羽衣抄底后，自己毫无胜算的可能，他只求死得太惨之前留下一线生机。  
他赌的是斑对柱间的感情。是友情，还是掺杂了非分之想。  
后者的话……  
下一个瞬间整个房间的气场发生了爆炸般的反应，比此前更剧烈，正中心的扉间几乎被愤怒的荷尔蒙迎面打了个跟头。如果是无感的Beta看到现场，一定会疑惑为何他会抖如筛糠。  
ABO是三个不同的平行世界，alpha执掌一切，beta淡漠无觉，Omega面临的则是无处不在的寒冷恶意。恐怖的压迫钉住脆弱的发情期男性，没法移动分毫，他惶恐地大睁着眼睛，冰冻彻骨，没法自控地落下冷汗，扉间张张嘴，竟然没办法发出声音。  
“果然啊斑，你喜欢我大哥。”  
你会死在这一点上。

14  
千手扉间咬牙切齿地想要爆笑出声，这算什么？最大的笑话？  
这一刻他不害怕了，他有了共犯，也不再是唯一的失败者。他的苦果和罪恶今后将不再是自己一个人的，有个不可一世的男人将每分每秒和他共享同样的煎熬。Alpha和Omega的标记才是牢不可破的誓约，他输了，也赢了，他或许会死在这一天，但斑的生命轨迹也会因爱的破灭而改变。  
就算剩下的未来都变成地狱，他也愿意反复品味这一刻。  
斑的空洞表情他会好好记住，用那双视力并不完整的双眼刻印下来，哪怕自己就要被杀死，也会为伤害不久前才帮助过自己的alpha而快乐。宇智波斑浑身罪孽，可扉间会只因为“他也喜欢千手柱间”这一条罪证，就用一生送他下深渊。  
千手家的次男拥有丑恶的心，和高尚悲悯的柱间一点也不一样。扉间厌恶如此，他的哥哥竭力想把弟弟教导成美好的人，自己却一次次选了完全相反的路。可是不这样做不行，只要他渴求不应得的事物，那必然要付出代价。

斑如扉间所料地掐住了他的脖子：“你在说谎。”  
“你……咳咳……可以选择……不相信。”扉间痛苦里艰难地凝视他：“也可以……现在就，咳……杀死我。”  
“你以为我不敢吗？”他捡起床边的皮带，缠在扉间的脖子上，把他勒得两眼翻白，舌头都吐出来。Omega虚软地挣扎，渐渐没了声息，斑停顿了一会儿才松开，对他憋红的脸狠抽了两巴掌，放人躺在床上边剧烈地呛咳边呕出大量涎水。  
可笑的是Omega的欲望在被折辱的过程中没有丝毫消退，无论是生物临死前的繁育本能还是对支配者的另类示好，斑注意到白发男人腿间的体液分泌更加凶猛，他毫不客气地扒开裤子，直接插入了Omega的身体。  
“嗯啊！”扉间大叫，里面滚烫得像个火炉。  
“Omega真不要脸，是不是，扉间，我要杀掉你就这么让你兴奋吗？”  
“不……咳咳……住手……”  
斑当然不可能真的杀掉柱间的Omega，正如他不可能对柱间的弟弟下死手，可这种想法让他无比痛快。宇智波斑又一次勒紧了扉间脖颈上的皮带，扣上卡扣绕了几圈，让他的呼吸只能极细小地通过喉管的缝隙，然后不顾房门大敞把他抱起来，面对着门外的走廊脱下Omega早已不能避体的衣物，单手架起扉间一条修长的腿，狠狠怼入身下人的蜜穴，使全身体重都集中在两人衔接的支点。  
扉间感到自己快死了，窒息感让胸膛剧烈地疼痛，下面也徒劳而激烈吞吐试图获得一丝缓冲，他在濒死体验里吐出舌头，白色的发梢随着顶撞而摇晃，发丝贴在布满汗水的脸上，赤裸的乳肉和勃起光溜溜地曝光给门外，正违背意志处于十足的亢奋状态。  
斑抓着他的双臂动了起来，这个角度十分刁钻，恰好每一次都能戳到Omega的敏感带，一股极为强烈的快感冲向扉间，他两眼发黑，胸口爆痛，无法形容的刺激遍布全身的知觉细胞。斑爽极了，动作越发无所顾忌，扉间口腔大开着发出含糊不清的恐怖呜咽，随着一大股alpha的体液射入腔内，前面没有任何抚慰却射出大量阴精，双腿踢蹬了数下，最后触电那般喷出滑涔涔的淫水，手脚腰腹凌乱地颤抖抽筋，达到了空前绝后的绝望高潮。  
他晕了过去，斑此时也稍微冷静了一点，立刻解开扉间脖子上的皮带，帮他做了心肺复苏。皮带实际上没有那么紧，施刑人心里有数，但连吓带怕，Omega已经奄奄一息了，好在千手的人生命力就是强，扉间没多久就苏醒过来，弯身止不住地咳嗽。  
“这也是你的圈套吗？故意激怒我对你有什么好处？”  
扉间没有余力回答，也可能咳嗽没听到斑的话。  
“可恶！”男人一拳敲在墙上，他想大杀四方，把该死的千手扉间弄死挂在门口示众——他怎么敢试探自己的底线，还说自己喜欢柱间，这是何等侮辱——斑的人生里还从未遇到过这么憋屈的时候。  
“你听好了，你的话我一个字也不信，我也不喜欢柱间。我讨厌他。”  
死里逃生的扉间总算缓过气来，他已经满意了，一切都按照自己的计划在进行……果然宇智波在感情上都不是太聪明。  
“咳咳咳，那真是，太好了不是吗？”  
“你的发情期别指望我再碰你，你就这样流水流干到死吧。”斑说完，穿上衣服和裤子，不肯再看床上的男人一眼，招来手下把门修好。

跟随侍从们进来的还有另一个男人，他的合作伙伴竟然还没回去，羽衣不知道是跟着谁过来的，到了房间中之后毫不停歇，径直来到床边。  
“他一个Omega怎么惹你了？发这么大火？”羽衣的手想触摸什么似的抬起来，却收敛自己的alpha信息素，他哪怕粗俗，但也好歹懂得如何在别人地盘上如何表示礼貌。  
“没你的事，出去。”  
“我知道和我没关系，你怎么对待你的奴隶我也不会插手的。”羽衣又看了一眼虚软的白发男性，手握成拳头。  
不久前这个特别的Omega还是自己的人，他面临绝境却不慌张，有条理地分析了自身的处境和价值，羽衣甚至觉得自己才是被安排的一方。他说自己的名字是“扉”，可能是假名，但羽衣不在乎，他只想得到他。  
白化的身体给了Omega格外粉嫩的私处和乳头，比淫情画报上的封面少年还动人，“扉”要来了清创的工具，指使羽衣举着灯，自己则大大地分开双腿，在没有麻醉的前提下进行紧急处理，豆大的汗珠沿着他的躯体坠落，连alpha都被他坚强稳重的动作震撼到。  
“你不痛吗？”他忍不住问，他本不该对奴隶这么关心的。  
“扉”点点头，又摇摇头：“我没办法，我得活着。”  
“我去拿止痛给你。”羽衣说，“扉”的脸上有些许情绪的松动：“那……拜托了。”  
羽衣回来的时候，“扉”半眯着眼睛靠在枕头上休息，工具已经整齐地摆放在床边。  
“你怎么不等我拿药回来？”他责怪地说。  
“抱歉，我觉得能撑住，但还是谢谢你的药。”他直起身来，接过水和两片白色的药片，囫囵吞了下去。  
羽衣有种松了口气的感觉，他用袖子擦了擦少年的脸，“扉”扬起眼睛与之对视，少见的面貌和坚忍性格让他就算浑身脏污也十分夺目。  
“我想，”扉开口道：“我得快点好起来，这样你才能早日卖掉我。”  
“不，没有，不着急。”羽衣胡言乱语，发情的Omega的话语像是控诉，羽衣被盯得有点不敢仔细看他，明明只是个奴隶，自己却为何有一种自惭形愧的错觉呢。  
他不打算将他出售了，自己应该把这块美玉雕琢出更惊艳的模样来。  
“药效上来了。”“扉”虚弱地笑了笑：“我帮你吧。”  
这么重的伤，还是别勉强比较好。羽衣不忍心伤害他，但扉间却执意为加害者服务。他的下半身不能用，所以用了手和嘴巴，挑高的眼睛眯起，嘴角还带着唾液，无比情色地迎接了爆发在自己脸上的白浊。  
不知道哪一刻开始，他的Omega不再难闻，羽衣嗅到柔腻的甘辛，硝火消散，剩下的余味如烤过的糖浆，泛着微苦的甜蜜极为独特。  
他贴近Omega的齿痕吸吮了很久，久到伤口迸裂开始渗血才停下来，期间扉一直顺从地躺着，毫无怨言。  
“我不太好闻吧，对不起。”  
“没有的事，我很喜欢。”  
“是吗，您可真是温柔啊，先生。”  
“叫我羽衣。”  
“羽衣大人。”  
羽衣莫名被满足了，他的心安定下来，起身把浑身脏污的尤物抱进温暖的浴缸，用细细的水流轻柔地冲洗干净，帮他把身上的伤口一一清点，涂上药膏。那双漂亮的红眼睛里始终满满都是感激和依赖，他温顺地亲吻男人的手指，低喃服从的爱语，主动打开身体引导他在不撕裂伤口的情况下结合，痴情地说要给羽衣的家族诞下子嗣……多么识时务又聪明的家伙啊。

自己不过是去了趟封锁区，那里是金角银角的地方，要通过就得先去打点一下，等安排好了才能带Omega进去。怎么就变了呢？  
得知中意的Omega被斑买走，羽衣懊恼的同时还是抱着希望的，以他对斑的了解，这个男人一向对Omega不感兴趣，说不定是由于其他原因才带走了人，好好交涉一番说不定还有回旋余地。他立刻赶了回来，亲自登门拜访。  
可他还是迟了，斑走进会客室的时候，身上笼着浓郁的“扉”的信息素，他收来的Omega果然不一般，连不近声色的宇智波斑都出手了。  
羽衣斗不过斑，他不甘心地放弃了到手又被横夺的肉，只求最后看他的扉一眼，没想到斑连这都不同意。

现在，他实现了愿望，又有了新的愿望：把他抢回来。  
那可是他弄来的Omega，独一无二的宝贵商品，斑花了那么多钱，怎么舍得这样虐待。自己要是再晚来会儿，是不是扉就要被斑活活勒死了？  
“我只是好奇，他到底怎么惹你了？”羽衣又问：“你非要在发情期这样对待他？”  
“你什么意思？”斑大步走过来，阴沉的双眼毫不掩饰他的厌恶：“出去。”  
“……”  
两人的信息素交锋，一侧瞬间败下阵来，两只同为猛兽，却完全不是一个等级。羽衣弯腰捂住嘴，五感强烈不适，刚才那股冰冷的杀气太可怕了，一秒就将自己刺穿。他完全不是对手，而且也不能为了一个Omega和斑决裂。  
“现在可以走了吗？”斑得意地藐视着他，以alpha胜利者的姿态。  
羽衣定了定神，只能同意离开：“好的，正好我想到了另一件事想要和您商讨。”  
斑点头，先一步出了门，扉身后的突然出声挽留，男人回头看见红眸正恳求地望着他，用口型重复着：救救我。  
清甜的味道钻入他的鼻腔，男人却只觉得悲哀。  
“羽衣大人，不要自责，没人能违抗斑的……”扉间喉结滚动，声音沙哑不堪：“最后能见你一面，我很满足，请忘了我吧。”

Alpha冲破了理智，他迅速弯腰拥抱了对方。  
“等着我。”他坚定地说：“我一定会来娶你。”  
你配吗？扉间想。  
他最后抛出的一钩，还是钓到了鱼：“好，我等你。”

tbc


End file.
